Her Guardian
by TFPKO Fan Girl
Summary: Megatron is gone! And he finds himself in front of Primus himself, but what if the mech doesn't accept his past actions and gives him a task of taking care of AnnaBeth an orphaned girl who's parents died because of him? Can he change her before it's too late and make her cold, broken and scared heart whole again?
1. Chapter 1

My guardian

**Minimized**

**Yes, I know another story, but this popped into my head and wouldn't leave me, so I wrote it and then I wanted to publish it. (Mainly before the Idea got taken) but a warning, this will be more of a backup story, I will try and get chapters out as soon as I can, but otherwise.. enjoy!**

* * *

"You took my voice, you will never rob anyone of anything again."

Those were the last clear words megatron heard before he off-lined and fell lifeless to earth.

* * *

Blackness and then light, he could see the light. Oh how it was beautiful, and Primus himself stood before him.

"Megatron the wrong you have done in your life is unforgivable even in my optics." The mech before him spoke, sternness but kindness filling his voice. "And what I would do is send you to The Pit." Megatron stood before him silently. "But... I am giving you another chance... There is a girl on earth who is an orphan because of you and your lust for greed and conquest for power." An image of a girl with chocolate brown hair and ocean blue eyes showed up. "I am sending you back there to be her guardian, you will be a smaller version of your cybertonian self and will be invisible to the human eye, except for hers." Megatrons optics widened. "If you can redeem your ways and protect this girl I may consider having you join the well of allsparks."

"I would rather take the pit." Megatron practically spat out the sentence.

"You would rather suffer endless pain and every second of every second going through your worst nightmare."

"I am megatron the fearsome warlord, there is nothing that I fear."

"Then tell me Megatron, are you not afraid of your memories?"

"My.. memories?"

"That one night in Kaon, when your mother died ruthlessly at the hands of the most feared gladiator, and only because she wanted to protect you."

"What is your game, bringing that up!"

"This is not a game, for that is the memory you will re-live every second of everyday, until you beg it to stop, but still it will keep going forever, to never stop, no matter how loud you cry." The mighty mechs frame shook a bit, but he stopped it and stood upright.

"I will not help this girl, she is human I am Cybertronian! She should be dead by now!"

"This is not your choice, I am sending you down there not only for you, but for her." Light engulfed megatron and he tried to escape it, but only failed in the process.

* * *

AnnaBeth sat in her room fiddling with her locket her parents had given her before they had died. A blinding light emitted from her closet followed by an oomph. She got up from her bed and made her way over to her slider closet. A moan came from the closed doors and she pushed it open fast and then backed away.

"Wh-who goes there?" She grabbed her metal bat and walked closer to her closet. "Sh-show yourself." A figure started to appear seemingly out if thin air. As it began to form better, movements could be seen, it seemed as if it was trying to escape from something. Once it was fully formed it flew forward and landed face first into her bed.

"AAAAHHHH." She tightened her grip on the bat as the thing shot up and looked at her, they starred at each other, horror written in both their eyes, if that's what you called them. Once reality came back to her she freaked and hit the thing over her head with a bat, knocking it out.

Footsteps could be heard running up a flight of stairs and her door flew open.

"AnnaBeth are you alright." Her Uncles eyes starred at her and she returned the stare.

"I-I." She looked to the metal being passed out on her floor and to her uncle, and then to her bat. "Don't you see it."

"See what?" Her uncle asked looking around her room.

"That." She pointed to the being and her uncle looked there and then to her, confusion written on his face. She figured that only she could see the being. "Nothing, I think this whole coping thing is getting to me." She lowered her bat and looked away.

"I understand this is hard for you, but it's been a year Anna. You need to stop looking at the past and start moving towards the future." He pulled her into a hug and she smiled. Since her parents had died, her aunt and uncle, mainly uncle, had taken her into their care. She now lived in Hawaii near the ocean, a place she was more willing to visit than live. "I'll leave you be, but just call if you need me."

"Alright." He left her room and shut the door leaving her alone, still with the being. Her mind raced at what it could be. Her mind playing tricks on her, a time traveller, an alien. She got onto her knees next to it and flipped it over, it couldn't be her imagination, the being was too solid. Her eyes wandered over the thing, she could tell it was male, by the way his frame was built. He was dark grey and violet, he also had the villainous look to him. She used her bat to move his lip and she saw that he had sharp pointy teeth. He had some kind of helm type thing that came to a point near his chin and what she guessed as his eyebrows, were curved and came to a point. She heard him mumble and her eyes darted to his, they slowly flickered a glowing red until they were fully on. His white pupils moved around the room and then to her, she gulped and slowly backed away from him. "Are you sent here to kill me?" her lip was trembling and he scowled at her.

"Such Cowardliness, if I wanted to protect that I would have chosen StarScream."

"W-who's StarScream?"

"Don't talk to me human."

"I'll call for my uncle." She knew he couldn't see him but most likely he didn't.

"He won't be able to see me." She snapped her fingers and mumbled to herself. "What's your problem human!?" She looked to him scarred at his tone in voice.

"N-nothing, I just."

"Just what!?" This time he made tears roll down her face and her lip tremble even more. He stood up to his full height which was about seven foot tall, almost reaching her ceiling.

"Please Don't Kill Me!" Tears streamed down her face like a waterfall and she dropped the bat to hold her head in her hands. "I'm Not Ready To Die!"

"Shut-up human, I'm not here to kill you."

"Yes you are!"

"You want to die, fine I'll kill you!" He fired up his laser cannon getting ready to shoot. But before he could darkness filled the room and started to transform, before he knew it, he was back on Kaon in an alleyway, giving the impressoin he was hiding. "I am Megatron, I do not hide!" Just as he said that he heard a small cry. He looked down to see a sparkling peering over the corner and crying. Megatron looked to where the sparkling was and saw its carrier, fighting off a mech. Before he knew it, the mech charged up his blaster and shot the femme in the chest five times, making her fly back near the child and killing her instantly, energon pooling everywhere. The mech looked to the Spakling and sneered before transforming and driving off. The child ran to its carrier crying and hugging her lifeless body. The sparkling looked up to the sky and shouted out in cybertronian and he recognized the child as himself, this was his memory, at least only part of it. He looked down and saw his whole frame trembling, Megatron fell to his knees and starred at the ground completely lost in his own defeat. The memory changed from dark to light and he found himself in a white abyss.

"If you wish to re-live that memory, you may choose the pit, or you may choose to help this girl not become what you have." He heard Primus's voice but he could not see him.

"I cannot go through that again." His words were barley audible even to himself.

"Then don't let this girls hatred of death but lust for it become her own demise as it had done to you once before. If you can change this girl, I will welcome you... But if you fail..." No more words had to be said for Megatron to understand what he was saying. "If you are killed and you had not helped her, you will receive the same fate. Soon the room changed back to the girls room, where he saw a man holding her tightly and rocking her back and forth.

"It's alright AnnaBeth, you're safe now." The man said wiping away the tears that stained her face.

"I-I don't w-want to d-die. N-not like m-my parents d-did."

"You won't, I won't let anything happen to you." She curled into his lap and sobbed, using his shirt as a tear dryer. She looked up to see Megatron and pushed herself even closer to the man. "What's the matter?" He asked brushing her hair.

"The thing, h-he's back. H-he wants to k-kill me."

"No one want's to kill you sweetie, your mind is just exhausted." He picked her up and set her onto the bed. "I want you to get some rest. You'll feel better in the morning." She smiled up at the man and then shut her eyes drifting off into a deep sleep, Megatron watched as the man walked out and lightly shut her door. Since she was getting rest and most likely would sleep for a while, he himself Decided to get some recharge, even though he was techniacally dead, he was exausted. He walked over to a lonesome chair and sat in it. It wasn't as comfortable as his berth, and granted he cursed for even being here, but for the time being anything would do. Anything besides that cruel memory.

* * *

AnnaBeth closed her eyes and listened as her uncle shut her door, footsteps then came from her room and went to her chair. When no more noise came from her room she popped an eye open to see the thing sleeping in her chair. She slowly crept out of bed and grabbed her fathers hunting knife. She silently made her way over to him, raised her arm to strike and brought it down with all her force.

"Goodbye!" She whispered.

* * *

**Well there's my third story, I would have four, but one just wasn't coming out as I had planned and I liked this idea better. Anyways, I hoped you like it, and don't worry Megatron won't be gettin soft on her anytime soon. But what would you choose, forever going through your worst memory/nightmare, or helping out someone and getting away from that?**

Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed if needed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Her Guardian

**The Sadness of Death**

She silently made her way over to him, raised her arm to strike and brought it down with all her force.

"Goodbye!" She whispered. The knife came close to his heart or whatever he called it and adrenaline coursed through her veins. She didn't want this monster anywhere near her and she figured there was only one way to be rid of him. As the hunting knife came close a large metal hand grabbed her hand with the knife and lifted her off the ground, making the weapon clang to the floor.

"Did you really think that killing me would be that easy?" He asked venom lacing his voice.

"But you were asleep. H-how did you know."

"Stupid human, I cannot sleep as you do, I can only rest when needed." She kicked at him and he threw her to the ground.

"Why are you here? I want an answer!" She yelled holding her aching wrist.

"That is none of your business, all you need to know is that I will be 'stuck' with you wherever you go."

"Stuck, as in meaning you don't want to be here." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, and the farther apart we are the better I'll be."

"I'd rather you be dead." She folded her arms and glared at him and he returned the glare. They starred at each other for who knows how long until her door opened up and a woman face poked through. AnnaBeth turned with arms folded and looked to a woman. "What?"she asked more rudely than not.

"What's with the attitude Bethy?" Ugh she hated that nickname, Bethy, it was like her aunt was trying to torture her.

"It's AnnaBeth." She stated with no emotion.

"Whatever, I just came to tell you that your uncle has left to fix something up at his work and that I'm going out for a night with the girls." AnnaBeths eyes lit up a bit.

"Can I come with, I always wanted to-"

"Now now Bethy, what would your uncle say if I let you come home with a hangover?" Sarcasm filled her voice.

"You let her Drink? What kind of aunt are you!?" She reacted her uncles voice and waved her hands around. "Seriously, what kind of guardian allows a 15 year old to drink?... Oh right, the attention seeking Gold digger." AnnaBeth smirked while her aunt grabbed her by the hair and pulled her closer.

"You listen her missy! You will not treat me like that, his money is as good as mine, you're just a drawback... Come next schoolyear you're going to 'Miss Ashton's Boarding School For Girls'" She let her hair go and walked to the door. "Call if you need anything." He voice was cheery and AnnaBeth cringed, she hated how that woman could be so evil but yet so cheery.  
It was only around her uncle that her aunt actually acted like she loved her.

When she heard the door slam shut she looked to the towering mech behind her. He had his arms folded and he was looking at the door where the woman had stood. "Don't mind her, she's a witch in disguise. How people can't see through her, I don't know." He didn't speak instead he just looked down to her with an evil scowl on his face. "lighten up..." She said rolling her eyes. "Sheesh, you would think you just died."

"You have no idea." he barely whispered it to where she couldn't hear. Megatron watched as AnnaBeth grabbed her black hoodie and slipped it over her head, she stuck her hands out of the sleeves and flipped the hood on. She then opened her window and crawled out to the sandy back yard. Megatron looked around saw that the window was to small for him to fit through. He stood there and decided to just leave her be, what is the worst that could happen. A tidal wave could come up and wash her out to sea, but he didn't care, if she was gone that meant he didn't have to watch her.  
Just as he thought that, shots could be heard, large plasma shots from a familiar gun he had seen in a memory, and faint screams. He cringed and held his helm trying to get rid of the haunting sound. He finally decided that in order for it to stop he had to go and watch over the girl. Against his better judgment Megatron tried to fit through the window but his frame was to large, that was until he slipped through the wall and fell onto the scratchy sand. He looked to his pede's and saw that they were stuck in the wall, he pulled them and they flew out as if he had on the phaseshifter. He guessed being a ghost like figure had its advantages, he looked to the girl, and it's disadvantages.  
AnnaBeth was a ways away, she was kicking at the sand and hanging her head. A small wave came in and washed up onto her bare feet soaking her jeans, though she didn't seem to care, instead she sat down in the wet sand and let other waves soak her body. Megatron slowly made his way over to AnnaBeth and stood behind her small body.

"What do you want?" She asked using her finger to make lines in the sand.

"Nothing from you."

"Then go away, because I want to be alone." Another wave came up and washed her lines away giving her a new slate to draw on.

"Why are you sulking? I knew humans could be weak, but not this weak."

"My parents died, exactly one year ago... It's a bad memory for me."

"How did they die?" He asked more annoyed than interested.

"What's got you so interested in my life, I barely know you, plus you tried to kill me."

"You tried to kill me." He stated.

"Fine..." She took in a deep breath before answering. "I remember, this fusion beam coming down from the sky, it was about the color of your purple... As I walked out it hit our house and made it blow up, killing all who were inside, which was my mother and my father... I still don't know where the thing came from, I just remember looking up to see a weird looking jet shooting off..." Megatron thought back to that day, it was gruesome. He had just finished fighting off Optimus for a predacon bone and not surprisingly, won. He went out to fly around, loosen up his tensions.  
It was when he saw one of the autobots human allies getting out of a car and walking to a house, he had fired up his fusion cannon and got ready to fire. But as usual StarScream interrupted him and made him fire at another house two down from where he was aiming. It went up into flames and debris went everywhere. Before he could do anything else he shot off because of an Emergency that needed his attention. "And you wanna know the worst part... I had gotten into a big fight with my mom and dad about some stupid dance at school... I told them I hated them and stormed out saying I was going to go with or without their permission." She sighed and stopped for a second watching as another wave washed up, once it was gone she started to draw again. "Truth is I loved them I just needed some time to think, never thought I would get this much time..." A few tears threatened to fall. "I learned that day, that life can be short and you should live it the best you can... That's why when I find my parents killer I will kill them as slow as I can making them feel the pain that I have felt for one full year." Her drawings became deeper and more forced than relaxed.  
Megatron clenched his fists and looked out at the never ending ocean, she was as bad as he was when that mech had killed his mother. She was as broken as he was, even more than he, since his sire had died due to cosmic rust. But both her's had died at his servos, maybe that is why Primus had chosen him to watch her, because she would never find their killer, if he played his cards right.. maybe, just maybe this would be easier than he had thought. "And then there's my aunt." He was snapped out of thought when she started to talk again. "She's a gold digging hooker, who only cares about herself... Oh sure around my uncle she's all sweet and 'I love you AnnaBeth, you're the best niece ever!' then when he's gone 'Oh my gosh Bethy, why were you even born, heck why are you even alive!?'... She only 'loves' my uncle for all his money." Megatron looked back to see their house. It was two story in the front but one story in the back, due to the rise in sand. He always thought rich humans lived in mansions or what not. "I know what your thinking." She said looking back to him. "Shouldn't their house be bigger, nicer? Ya were rich, you should see our summer house... But my uncle doesn't like to flaunt his money around. Like some people I know."

"What does he do?" He asked folding his arms.

"He runs 'True Intellect' He's a genius but he mostly does high tech electronics, on the occasion a few weapons.. I guess you could say he's like Ironman, except without the suit, heroism, snarky, self-centered, playboy, hotheadedness that IronMan has. My uncles kind, giving, loving, awesome, fun, selfless, kind of guy."

"I see... are you finished?" She looked to him and saw that his expression was a mix of boredom and annoyance.

"You asked, and I answered." She got up from her sitting position and he saw that her pants were soaked, along with half her sweatshirt. They walked along the beach in silence for what felt like forever. She would occasionally kick the sand and the wind would make it would fly up and hit Megatron, and a few times he saw her shiver, he knew humans were more prone to weather than Cybertronians were.

"Watch were you are kicking that, or I will make you clean out he sand from my joints."

"Eeewww, TMI, Megsy TMI." She scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue.

"It. is. Megatron!"

"Too long, I like Megsy."

"Then I like Bethy." She stopped in mid step, turned on her heel and poked her finger into his glowing chest that contained some type of symbol.

"Look here, Megatron." She spat out his name. "You will never, EVER! Call me by that name again, If you can't learn to take a joke then get OUT!" He stood up straighter trying to show that he was not intimidated by her yelling. "If you EVER! Call me by that name again I will make your already miserable life-" She was caught off by her uncle, but he could tell she had a little to much pent up anger.

"ANNABETH!" She looked behind Megatron to see her Uncle running to her. "What the heck are you doing out here all alone."

"I am no-" She remembered no one but her could see the towering mech. "Just needed some fresh air. Sorry for the scare." She slumped her shoulders.

"It's alright Anna, just next time tell your aunt or text me, alright. I don't want to feel like someone took you away from me."

"Somebody already has." She looked to the ground and kicked the sand that the wind blew towards Megatron. He growled but kept his cool knowing that if he did anything, his only chance of escaping his nightmare memory was gone.

"AnnaBeth... I know it's been exactly one year, but we need to put that in the past."

"How Can You Not Care, He Was Your Brother! MY FATHER!" She bolted from her spot on the sand, gaining distance from both her uncle and Megatron.

"AnnaBeth! Come Back!" He started to run after her, but stopped and just watched. He guessed time alone would be best for her.  
Her uncle walked back to the house with his head hung low.  
Megatron rolled his optics and let out a deep sigh, he walked towards AnnaBeth slowly, the farther apart he was from her the better for the both of them. As he reached the girl he saw her digging in the sand. Once he was closer he noticed that she was trying to find something.

"What are you doing?" He asked raising an optic ridge.

"Ahhh!" She flipped around and her eyes grew bigger. "Don't ever sneak up on me like that!" She turned back around and started digging again. After a few minutes and the hole got deeper she finally reached a small tin box. She pulled it out of the ground and dusted off the remaining sand. Megatron watched intently as she used a key in her pocket to unlock and open it. He peered inside and saw a small pistol gun.

"What is that for." It was more of a demand than question.

"My familys killer, this baby is small but powerful." She pulled it out and held it in her hand.

"Give me that."

"No!" She pulled it away from him and glared. "You only watch over me, I don't have to listen to you." The mech reached for the gun and she took it away.

"Give Me That Gun!"

"NEVER!" She ran off with the gun leaving him in the dust. He ran off after her, and since he was not human nor alive his speed was faster than hers. He caught up to AnnaBeth and grabbed the gun from her hand. "Hey!.. give that back!"

"You should not be playing with this!" He said waving it in front of her.

"I wasn't!"

"You don't qualify running with a gun, playing."

"Says the thing that has a gun attached to his arm." She folded her arms and gave him the death stare.

"You don't scare me." He said bringing his arm back and throwing the gun out to the ocean, it stayed airborne for a while before fading into the distance and splashing into the deep of the ocean.

"NOOOooo! That was my best chance at getting the killer."

"Good." She kicked sand towards him and he backed up. "I told you that you will have to clean my joints if you get sand in-between them!"

"Clean yourself!" She stomped off angrily and he growled. Megatron saw that this was going to be harder than ruling an army, heck it was going to be harder than keeping track of StarScream. He followed her back to the house sulking in his anger, the faster he changed this girl the faster he could be rid of her.

* * *

**New Chap! I hope you all liked it, sorry if Megatron seems a little OOC, sometimes he's a little bit harder to write for me, especially when my brain is thinking of other things or future chapters and not what I'm writing.**

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomes, if needed. **


	3. Chapter 3

Her Guardian

**Summer School**

"AnnaBeth! It's time to wake up!" Her uncle called from downstairs. She slowly pryed herself up and rubbed the tiredness from her eyes. Her eyes then wandered around her room and no one and nothing was there. She let out a relieved sigh and swung her legs off of her bed.

"Just a nightmare." A smile crept up onto her face as she walked to her closet. When she opened up the doors she let out another relieved sigh, seeing that it only held her clothes. "That was the craziest dream ever. I really do need to start moving on."

"It's about time you came to your senses." She flipped around to Megatron walking through her door as if he was some kind of ghost. She screamed and threw a shoe at him, which just passes right through his body and hit the door. He looked at the lonesome shoe and smirked. "You'll have to try harder than that to get rid of me." He raised an optic ridge and she heard a soft creepy chuckle come form him.

"Go away." She said coarsely while eyeing the ground and not him.

"Afraid I can't do that, When I said I was stuck with you, I meant I was stuck with you."

"Why? I mean there has to be a reason why you're here." She was digging through her closet for something to wear, every few seconds she would throw out a shirt of pant saying 'no'. He watched her wondering why or how humans even existed on this planted. "Don't just stand there like a brick wall, I want and answer." She turned to him holding an outfit.

"That is none of your business."

"Actually, it kind of is. Your the one following me so I want to know." He clenched his denta and rolled his optics.

"If were going to be stuck together, theres going to have to be some rules... First, stop asking stupid questions. Second, I don't want to see anything else from yesterday happen ever again. Third, I am assuming control so that means I am your leader. And Fourth there will be punishment for anything that I do not approve of."

"Whatever." Her arms were not folded and her face was saying I-don't-care. "Now can you leave, I have to get dressed."

"And why do I have to leave." Her eyes became wide and angered.

"I don't know how it is for you aliens, but for humans it is disrespectful for a man to be in the same room as a woman when she is dressing, except for when they are married."

"I have seen some of your human actions and have never once thought of that."

"That is what my parents and uncle believed and that is what I believe. Now GO!" She pointed at her door and he walked out, he really didn't understand humans. One second their all happy, then their mad, then their emotional, and then their something else. He growled and walked down the stairs to where her uncle and aunt were.

"Have you seen AnnaBeth, she hasn't been down yet." Her uncle asked looking at his watch.

"Oh, she's probably trying to get over that stupid fiasco from yesterday. I understand being sad, but she should be over it by now." Her aunt answered.

"Crystella, these things take time, especially for a teen her age."

"I know..." She used her straw to mix her drink. "I was thinking some time away might help. Like a boarding school or what not."

"A boarding school? Why that?"

"Well when my sister died, I was devastated. My parents sent me to a boarding school, one in particular that pushed me through my hard time."

"And which one was that?" He asked setting down the spatula and looking into his wife's eyes.

"Miss Ashton's Boarding School for Girls, if we sign her up now, she can get in before summer is over." He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It also might improve her grades, and summer school won't be needed..." She looked him in the eyes and set her hand on top of his. "Scott, this is in her best interest." Megatron listened to the woman speaking, he had heard so many lies over his lifetime to know the truth from a lie, and this woman was rolling in lies. She put her other hand on his other free one and filled her eyes with sincerity.

"Alright, if it helps her move on, then we'll get her in... I'll tell her after her summer school today."

"No, no, I'll tell her... I want to, woman to woman." he nodded and flipped the now burnt pancakes. "I'll go get her." Crystella left the kitchen and walked up the stairs and Megatron followed close behind. When she got to the room she lightly knocked and then opened the door. "Are you ready." She said sweetly but poisones and she was answered with an 'Eh'.  
She shut the door behind her blocking Megatron out, but he just walked through the door. "I talked to your uncle." Her voice was lower showing that she was trying to make sure no one else heard what she had to say.

"Ya so, you do that everyday." AnnaBeth shook her head and eyed her aunt who just rolled he eyes.

"And guess what!... You're going to boarding school after summer!" Her voice held excitement and AnnaBeth dropped her backpack.

"What! Where's my say in all of this!?"

"You're going." She looked to Megatron with the same surprised expression."  
He did think that boarding school would be best, since he would be able to work on her better without her uncle trying to cheer her up.

"Don't tell me what to do." She spoked to him and her aunt clenched her teeth together.

"What did you say to me Bethy?"

"I wasn't talking to you!" Once she realized what she had said she bit her lip.

"Then who, were you talking to."

"No one." She let her shoulders and head fall.

"I'm really having to question your sanity Bethy... Get your stuff or your going to be late." AnnaBeth picked up her backpack and walked down to the kitchen with her aunt. Her uncle offered pancakes but she refused. A few minutes, she left for summer school and since her school was only five blocks away she walked.

She had been excited about the next week because summer school was going to be over and the rest of her summer was hers to take, but now she had to worry about boarding school. Whenever she thought of those places she had thought of pent up buildings with strict woman sergeants running the place. She just hoped she was wrong.

Ever so often she would glance behind her to see Megatron following her, with an angered, annoyed, or appalled expression on his face.

"You humans are disgusting creatures." He said looking to the gum, spit, and trash that was on the ground, no doubt put there by rebellious teens. Silence was the only thing that came from her, she only used her shoulder to push her bag up more. "What are you in summer school for?" He asked raising an optic ridge, she didn't answer. "Why are you being so quite human, when I ask a question I expect an answer."

"Can you please just Shut-Up! First you agree with my aunt about boarding school, and then you make me seem all crazy in front of her. So just Shut your pointy toothed trap and keep out of my life." He clenched his fists and growled while tempting to reach and grab her neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you... were in public. Yeesh, you'd think you had no consonance."

"Keep that smart mouth to yourself human, because I can knock you around like a rag doll whenever I want."

"Please, I've seen rabbits scarier than you." She rolled her eyes and turned a corner to see a large building with a few kids walking in and out.

"Why must you go here?"

"It's summer school, for delinquents or kids who got bad grades in school."

"Which category are you in."

"Bad grades." She walked through the doors and down the hall only to be shoved into the lockers.

"Ooohh look, it's little miss orphan." A boy taunted while he held her against the lockers. She sneered at him. "Whatcha gonna do, cry your way out of this." She swished her mouth around and looked to him innocently, AnnaBeth then spit in his face and he stumbled back. "Ough disgusting... This is why you're a freak, because you do stupid stunts like that."

"You get what you deserve, Butch." She pulled her backpack onto her shoulders and walked into an almost empty classroom. Students talked about random things, most were about plans for after summer school.

A girl with long black hair and bright colorful highlights walked up and sat next to AnnaBeth. "Hey Holly." She said setting her elbow onto the desk and then resting her head into her hand.

"Hey Ann, what's got you beat down."

"Nothin."

"Was it Butch again."

"Nah, I handled him." They saw the boy who had pushed her against the lockers walk in, and he sneered at her. "Jerk." She mumbled.

"Then what is it, I know that look."

"My Aunt and Uncle are sending me away to Boarding school... underline Aunt."

"Harsh." Holly sat back and set her bag onto the ground, she then grabbed out a few notebooks and opened them to reveal drawings.

"Who is this girl?" Megatron asked demandingly and AnnaBeth just swatted him away. "I want an answer." She hit her hand against his metal plating and growled a 'shut up'.

"What's up with you."

"Nothing." She said innocently, "Just a stupid pest that won't go away." She swat at him again and this time her hand flew through his body almost making her fall back in her chair.

"That must be some bug."

"Trust me, you don't even know the half of it." They stayed silent for a while until Holly reached back into her bag and pulled out a paper.

"There's a beach fight going on this weekend, thought you might want to come and enjoy the show." AnnaBeth took the paper and smiled, she had heard of the beach fights before, most of them ended up with a few scrapes and bruises, but in some cases kids had to be rushed to the hospital due to worse injuries. She looked harder and saw that butch was going to be fighting there and she smirked, maybe she could see him get his butt handed to him.

"What is that?" Megatron asked peering over her shoulder. She folded up the paper and and put it into her backpack. Before he could say anything else the teacher walked in and tapped her ruler against her desk signaling that class was about to start.

* * *

When the bell rang everyone got up from their seats and left except for Holly who got called by the teacher.

"See yo later, gotta do deten."

"Detention in summer school, what did you do this time."

"When you walk out look towards her car." Holly's smile was sadistic, and AnnaBeth knew that meant only one thing. She walked out of the building and looked to their teachers car which was spray painted bright pink and and neon green, with black spray paint over the windows. She couldn't help but let a small laugh escape her thought.

"Your friend did that?"

"Yep, she's an artist."

"I don't want you hanging out with her anymore." The more bad influences he could erase the faster he could fix her and get out.

"You don't run my life I can hang out with whoever I want!"

"You hang out with who I tell you to hang out with!" He grabbed her backpack and jerked her to a stop.

"People are watching." She said so only he could hear her, he looked around and sure enough, students were starring at them. But only she could be seen so it looked like she was being pulled by something invisible. He let go and she moved forwards growling at him and giving glares to anyone who snickered at her. "I hate you so much."

"The feelings mutual.

When they got back to the house it was empty, telling AnnaBeth that her Aunt was at work modeling off her so called perfect body and her Uncle was at his job fixing up some rookies mistake. Megatron moved in front of her and folded his arms.

"Tell me what was on that paper."

"No." She jumped over the couch and walked towards the stairs but was blocked by his massive body.

"Hand it over."

"How many Freaking times do I have to tell you... You." She said poking her finger at him. "Are not the boss of me, I run my own life."

"That's it!" He grabbed her by the backpack and lifted her off the ground, she slipped out and ran towards her room but was stopped by large hands grabbing her waist and shoving her into the front closet. The door shut on her and she heard a chair being put underneath the handle locking the door. She then heard her backpack being unzipped and and a paper unwrinkling.

"This is child abuse you know, I'm gonna call the cops!" She yelled trying to move the handle.

"With what, your phone is out here. Speaking of which." She heard more unzipping and then the faint sound of her phone unlocking and metal fingers against glass.

"Get off of my phone! That is private property!"

"Not anymore." He locked the phone again and slid it under the door, she grabbed it and slid the thing across the screen only for it to ask for a password.

"Why did you put a password on my phone?"

"It's for your own good, trust me." his last two words sounded more evil than comforting.

"T-trust you! Keep dreaming Megsy."

"I said don't call me that." She kicked her foot against the door not even listening to what he was saying, at this point she just wanted out, and for him to be all one big nightmare.  
After a few minutes her foot started to throb and she stopped hitting the door. She slid her body down, set her face into her knees and started to cry. She hated this nightmare, this thing had barely been with her and she already hated him. He was so controlling, trying to take over her life, what she did, who she hung out with, he was like an evil twin of her father. Her tears turned into sobs and then into a splitting headache, soon enough she found herself asleep on the floor of the front room closet.

* * *

The door slowly crept open and she opened her tired eyes to see her Uncle starring at her, blank faced. He then held out his hand and she took it.

"Why were you in the closet." He asked helping her up the stairs

"I-I don't know," She answered. "I guess I got so tired I-" Why was she even saving the brutes butt, oh right if she told her Uncle the truth he'd think she just got out of the funny farm. "I just wanted somewhere dark and quiet to lay." Scott laid her on her bed and pulled the covers over body.

"Get some rest, this is your last week of summer school." He started to walk out but she stopped him.

"Uncle?"

"Yes?"

"Do I really have to go to boarding school?"

"I think that some time away from here would be best, something that will get you more involved in other things than your parents death." He tried to smile but it came out more of a sad frown. "Just know I have your best interest at heart."

"I do know, I just." She fiddled with her thumbs and sighed. "I just don't want to leave."

"It'll be over before you know it and you'll be back here." He shut her door and walked down the hall to his bedroom. AnnaBeth looked around her room and spotted Megatron resting in her chair and the beach fight paper crumbled up in her trash can. A smirk came to her face as she thought. If he didn't want her to go, she was going to go.

* * *

**New Chap! Hope you all Enjoyed this one. I hope I made Megatron seem tougher and more like himself, like I said before, I'm kinda bad a doing him.**

**Please review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. Thanks to all who have Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed, it really keeps me motivated!**


	4. Chapter 4

Her Guardian

**The Fight**

**Sorry in advance for any mistakes in here, explanation at end.**

* * *

The next few of days played out the same. AnnaBeth would wake up for summer school, get ready with an annoying Megatron on her heels, and then leave. Megatron made sure she didn't see holly at all, either it was either 'Im sick' or 'I'm grounded' excuses, he even had told her to tell Holly she didn't want to see her anymore, but AnnaBeth refused to go that low.  
Then she would go home with Megatron demanding that his questions about her life were answered, she swore he was up to something, she just didn't know what. Either they would go back to her house to see her uncle or go back to it empty, which it was empty most of the time.

It was Friday and AnnaBeth was particularly dreading to go home. Today would be when her Aunt and Uncle drover her down to the Boarding School to meet the head lady. When she got home she didn't have time to put away her things, instead her aunt and uncle rushed her back out the house and into their car, they then drove to the school.  
When they got there she was practically shoved out of the car and into the building, which was huge and dreary on the outside, and the interior was just the same.

"Welcome to Miss Ashton's Boarding School For Girls!" A woman in her 40's said. "I am Miss Ashton, the head of this fine school" Her smile was large and more fake then not. "Miss Doddle?" AnnaBeth suppressed a snicker at her aunts former name.

"It's Muroe now."

"Ahh, Mrs. Muroe. I am so glad that you chose us again to take in your precious daughter."

"She's our niece." Crystella said tightly.

"Ooh, parents not want her." The woman's tone was sarcastic and AnnaBeth felt tears prick her eyes at the thought of her parents.

"Don't start crying, you'll just show that you're weak." Megatron said in his cruel tone. She kicked back and tried to hit his pede, but he made her foot slip through him making her trip herself back. AnnaBeth fell on her butt and groaned, she hated how he could do that. The adults turned and gave her a weary eye.

"Sorry I thought I saw a bug." She shrugged and pushed herself up off of the ground. Miss Ashton started to talk again and walk, most likely showing them around the place, she really wasn't paying attention, instead AnnaBeth stayed behind and glared at Megatron. "Never embarrass me like that again." She said letting venom lace her voice.

"Then listen, and I won't have to human." He said glaring back at her.

"It's AnnaBeth."

"It's whatever I call you, deal with it... you should just be lucky I don't severely hurt you like my wretched Second In Command."

"It's freakin AnnaBeth! Use it!"

"I wouldn't yell human for it's your insanity that is on the line." She tried to punch him but her fist went through his body making her jerk forward.

"AnnaBeth." She looked to see her uncle looking back to her and she straightened up.

"I thought a saw another bug." She poked the wall and tried to give an innocent smile.

"Are you coming?" He asked and she nodded, at lease they hadn't caught her yelling at an invisible force. AnnaBeth turned from the wall and walked to her aunt and uncle to finish the dreaded tour.

* * *

When they got back to the house AnnaBeth walked to her room and slammed the door shut. She stomped over to her bed and screamed into her large pillow trying to muffle the sound. She heard the sound of something semi sold walking through her door and she growled.

"Go Away!" She pointed at he door while keeping her face it the pillow.

"No." Megatron folded his arms and stood there watching as the human girl threw what the humans called a 'Temper Tantrum'.

"I'm not going! I'm not going! I'm not Going!" She yelled the same phrase over and over until Megatron told her shut up. "Don't tell me what to do, you freak. You're half the reason I'm going."

"Enlighten me on how that is." He asked raising an optic ridge.

"You make me look like a crazy lunatic in front of my aunt and uncle."

"That would be your fault."

"It's yours, if you wouldn't talk so much, I could at least look a little bit sane."

"Well if you didn't reply to my comments you wouldn't be in this mess, would you." He was more stating a fact than asking a question.

"Don't try to blame it on me!" She threw her pillow and him and it hit his frame without a sound before falling to the ground.

"Was that supposed to hurt." Her face heated up with anger and he kept his stance, not even the slightest bit intimidated by her and her childish actions. She shot from her bed and flew her window open without a word. AnnaBeth then crawled out and slipped on her hoodie, looking back every few seconds to make sure Megatron wasn't following her. As she walked alone on the beach she heard the sound of ATV's coming closer, soon enough they slowed and she looked over to see Butch and his gang of delinquents. She growled and slipped on her hood not wanting to even look at them. The teen boy rode out in front of her and revved his engine making the tires fling sand into her face. They all laughed while he waited for her to catch up to him.

"What's the matter orphan, cat got your tongue." She rolled her eyes and kept on walking. "Look fellas, someones giving us the silent treatment." He parked his ATV in front of her so she couldn't walk away. "I can make you part of our team and I'll make sure no one makes fun of you." He tilted her chin up with his finger and she glared at him. She then quickly shot her chin down and bit his finger making him retract it. "Y-you bit me, you really bit me." She spit on the ground and pulled off her hood.

"You need a bath." His friends withheld snickers at her comment.

"And you need a life, come one guys, this girls no fun to pick on." They all rode off making dirt fling up onto her. He was the worst player on the planet, thought that he could get any girl whether he liked them or not. She wouldn't play his game though, he was to weak, always making his ego better by bringing down others. AnnaBeth replaced a stray hair and sighed, nothing was taking away the thoughts of her having to go to boarding school, especially the woman who claimed to 'love helping hurting girls', she was a lie wrapped up into a lie.

When AnnaBeth got back to her house she saw Megatron flipping through some old books of her's upon closer look she saw that it was her diaries that she had kept.

"Get you hand's off of those!" She said snatching the diary from his servo and he grabbed it back, turning it into a tug-o-war. "That is not yours to read!"

"Fine." He let go when she was pulling against him, she stumbled back and hit her closet door. She looked at the book in her hand and clutched it closer to her chest.

"How dare you go through such private stuff, I know you're bored, but that's no excuse!" Her mind was full of anger at him until she realized one thing. "Did you go through my underwear droor!?"

"No." He shot back at her. "Whatever those are." He added quietly but she had caught it.

"Their what a person wears under their normal clothes." She looked to her dresser and saw that one droor was open. "You did go through my droor, you are sick and twisted!"

"If I would have know what they were intended for, I would have never of touched them." His face was showing disgust and so was AnnaBeths. After a stare-down they heard the sound of feet walking up the stairs and to her door.

"Ann, are you ok? I heard a crash and-"

"I'm fine uncle, just tripped over a shoe." She said glaring at Megatron angered that she had to save his sorry aft again just to keep her sanity.

"Alright, just making sure. Dinner's almost ready so come down when you want." He walked away and AnnaBeth let out and angered sigh. She got up from the floor and kept her hand tightly secured on the diary.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and see what's for dinner."

"I don't take orders from you." She sarcastically face palmed and 'oohed'

"Right how could I forget, your rules that no one in their right mind would follow."

"Watch it human, I am much stronger and smarter than you." He pointed a sharp finger at it and shifted her weight to one foot.

"Even I'm not that stupid, if you wanted me gone, I'd already be dead. I know you're up to something, I just haven't to figured it out yet." He took away the digit and straightened up so that he was much higher than her, no doubt that he was trying to intimidate her. From his silence she knew she had said something that he couldn't fight against, at least it proved her theory that he was up to something. AnnaBeth headed downstairs with her diary and grabbed dinner, when she was finished she got herself ready for bed. With her diary tucked in her pillow AnnaBeth closed her eyes and let out a tired sigh.

* * *

After an hour of laying in bed silently AnnaBeth opened one eye and looked to see that Megatron was in his sleep, or recharge, whatever he called it. She slipped off of her pajamas to reveal her normal clothing, she then grabbed her black hoodie and snuck out of her room and to the beach. AnnaBeth took out and unfolded the paper about the beach fights, it was near RazorSting Cove. It took her half an hour but she found the blazing fire that marked the fights, as she got closer she could hear fighting going on. Her heart pumped faster the closer she got and when she finally showed up her heart stopped with excitement. There on the ground was a boy from her class and Butch duking it out on the hard sand. The boy had many scratches and bruised around his body while Butch had only a few minor scraped and bruises. Her enemy harshly punched the other boy and knocked him out. Kids cheered and pumped their fists.

"Who want's to challenge me!?" He yelled over the cheering, the kids went silent and no one stepped up.  
"I will." Before AnnaBeth knew what she was doing she stepped forward and slipped off her hoodie.

"Ha! A girl? Do you have a death wish?" She cracked her knuckles and smirked.

"Maybe." The kids moved apart so she could step to the middle, many of them gave her weary glares as she walked past them. Holly walked in front of her to block her path.

"You don't understand, he's sent seniors to the hospital, even a footballer." Her voice was full of worry.

"Don't worry Holly, I've got this." She pushed past her her friend and starred at Butch. He cracked his neck and fingers before getting into a fighting stance. She moved into a weak stance and took in a deep breath before lunging for him, her first mistake. He moved out of the way and let her trip over herself, before landing a blow to her back. She got back up and watched as he landed another fist to her abdomen. She stood up and punched his face, he only laughed and cracked it. She let rage fill her eyes, she wasn't going to leave until he was on the ground to weak to fight back.

* * *

Megatron let his optics online, he had, had enough rest for the time being. It was something he dreaded about his ghostly state, and the faster he left the better. He was actually pretty sure he was going to leave soon, she was an angry girl, had a lot of hate built up, but she didn't seem as if she was going to kill anyone. He scanned the room and saw that she was still in her bed. At least she wasn't able to get into any trouble in her state. He wandered around the house, it was like this most nights. Get about an hour of rest and then the rest of the night was spent roaming around the area, cursing at the predicament he was in. Everything was the same as the past few nights, and to tell the truth he was getting bored, he felt like his sanity was leaving him at times. It was the same routine everyday, go to her school, come back, punish her for anything that she had done wrong, and since he couldn't hurt her in any way, he was force to just lock her up somewhere dark and dreary, one day he had even tied her up in the closet for a couple hours. He really had enjoyed the silence.

Upon arriving back at the house he saw that she was in the same sleeping position as when he had left. He had watcher her some nights and saw her to be very moveable in the bed. That's when he felt a slight breeze coming from her window, he looked and saw that it was wide open. He ripped her sheets off and saw that it had been a pillow decoy. Growling he went through the window and looked around. She was no where to be seem, that's when he remembered the beach fights her so called friend had told her about. When he read over the paper, he had seen that the fights were hosted at a place called RazorSting Cove, wherever the heck that was. He listened and could hear a bit of yelling and cheering coming from left, the towering mech traveled down the sandy beach in hopes to catch the human before she got herself killed.

* * *

AnnaBeth was battered and bruised by now, but she wouldn't give up until Butch was lying on the ground. She had delivered her own hits, giving him more injuries than he had started out with.

"Give up, you know you can't win." His words only fueled her anger that she felt against him.

"I won't give up, not until you lose."

"Ha! Me lose, I am the king of the beach fights!" He pumped his fists gaining cheers from the crowd of misfit teens.

"These kids only cheer for you because they're scared of you." She stated over confidently.

"Oh, I know that, but that's the way I like it Orphan." She growled and landed a blow into his stomach and he stumbled back. "You know." he spit out some blood. "You are actually turning out to be a worthy opponent, better than some of the guys I've beat. But that'll fade, because soon enough your weakness will show through and I'll win." She lept towards him but was stopped in mid air by some what some would call an invisible force, but to her it was an annoying mech who wouldn't leave her alone. Megatron pulled her away from the scene and the teens all looked at her weirdly blaming it on tiredness or their drinks.

When they were a ways away from the fight Megatron threw AnnaBeth onto the harsh sand and took in a deep angered breath, mainly to cool himself from the running he had done. Her face held full out rage, but there was a hint of fear embedded into it.

"If I had a choice you would be put to death as of this second!" He yelled at her and she cringed at her. "I told you to not go to that Beach Fight, and you deliberately disobey me!" He was now taking in constant deep and heavy breaths. "I should punish you harder than I ever had, You should have to pay dearly!" Tears pricked her eyes and she moved back afraid of what he was going to do. "But seeing that I have no choice, I can only punish you to an extent." She cocked her head at his statement, what did he mean by no choice. "I believe a few hours tied up in the dark upside down would make you think about your actions." She was used to the darkness, but hanging upside down would be her last choice. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, "Move it human."

"My name is AnnaBeth!" She shot back regaining her composure and taking her wrist back. "And what I do is my choice."

"No it isn't!"

"You don't control me, I control myself!"

"You wanna bet." He grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder, she fought back with all her strength but lost. By the time they got back to the house she was tired and ready for bed. Megatron took the rope and hung her upside down in her closet.

"This is chi-" He slapped her mouth with duct tape and then roped her hands to her sides so she couldn't remove it. Megatron then set up her bed so it looked like she was sleeping in it. Checking the time he noticed it was 3 a.m. AnnaBeth would try to bang against her closet door but would just barely miss it. Her head was beginning to feel light but heavy at the same time and she knew that wasn't a good sign. Through the slight crack in the door she could see that the sun was coming up, her uncle opened the door and then re-closed it, she figured that Megatron had set her decoy back up. Looking around she could see that the brute wasn't there, and she worried that he wouldn't come back. But her worried were washed away when he opened the closet door up and untied her arms, she ripped off the tape and cringed at the slight pain. She tried to speak but found that she felt to lightheaded to. He then untied her feet and she dropped to the ground with a thud. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her bed, when she hit her soft pillow she fell right to sleep without any word thought or sound.

* * *

Sorry it's so late on coming out, I was kind of lost on what to write. I want to say sorry for any mistakes that were in there, first it's late, and second my computer freaked out on me making me have to paste it again from my Word and to tell the truth I am just to lazy to reread it again.

Please review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I want to thank all who have Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed on this story! Until Next Chap!


	5. Chapter 5

Her Guardian

**Thinking of Past Actions**

AnnaBeth rolled over in her bed and groaned, it had been a busy night with the fight and Megatron hanging her upside down. If she didn't hate him then, she hated him now. As she yawned her phone went off and she saw that it was Holly, AnnaBeth immediately answered it and sat up in her bed.

{Oh my gosh, did you hear!?} Holly asked loudly, which was harsh on her morning ears.

{Hear about what?} AnnaBeth questioned back tiredly.

{Butch, he got sent the hospital last night, you really put a pounding on him. Dude's got broken ribs, and multiple cuts and bruises.} AnnaBeth was surprised at what her friend was telling her, she thought that her fight was weak and he left with only minor injuries.

{Wow, I must've been more mad than I thought.} She replied confused.

{Their having a party tonight, same place, to celebrate his defeat, they wanted me to invite you.} She looked around and didn't see Megatron around, which was a relief.

{Sure I'll come.}

{Sweet! Get your party on!} Holly hung up the phone and AnnaBeth set it back down on her nightstand. She then checked her clock and saw that it was 3 in the afternoon.

"Crap!" She rushed out of bed and flew down the stairs to see that no one was there. She went to the kitchen and found a note stuck to the fridge, which read:

AnnaBeth  
You didn't wake so me and your aunt went out on a date, we'll be back around nightfall. Order anything you want to eat, we love you.  
Uncle Scott

She sighed and threw the note into the trash, Megatron wasn't there so she assumed she had the house to herself, for once. AnnaBeth walked out to the living room and flipped on the television, coursing through the channels she could see that nothing was on, so she she settled on a few cartoons.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked behind her making her scream and throw the remote back trying to hit the intruder. She then looked back to see Megatron with his arms folded and his usual annoyed scowl.

"Watching TV, got a problem with that." She turned back around and laid her eyes on the screen, seconds later it went blank and she turned back to Megatron who was holding the control.

"In fact I do."

"You can't control me, you know." She said slumping into the couch.

"I wasn't planning on it, but after last nights fiasco I have no choice."

"Look, Megsy. I learned my lesson when you hung me upside down." Her face held no expression and she seemed bored. "Now hand me back the control before I take it back."

"Was that supposed to be a threat?"

"If you want it to be, sure." She shrugged and Megatron grabbed her arm to lift her up.

"Go do something productive!"

"Fine! I'll go get dressed! If it Pleases the Mighty Megatron." She said in her higher snarky voice. He glared at her and took in a deep breath while she stomped off to her room. Once she was there she slammed the door and kicked it. "He's such a feakin idoit! Gah I hate him so much."

"I'm not deaf." She heard him call from the living room.

"I didn't say you were!" She growled and clenched her hands together trying to calm herself. AnnaBeth took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, the last thing she needed was to get overly angry and end up doing something stupid.  
She quickly got dressed and grabbed her overnight bag. She then went to open her window but found that it was locked from the outside. She growled loudly and hit the window. "Idiot thought of everything." She looked to her closet and smiled. "But I know everything." AnnaBeth grabbed a hidden key from her bookshelf and walked over to her closet doors. She pushed back some of her clothing to reveal a hidden door. She then inserted the key and opened it, once she was in she pushed her clothing back together and shut the door making it lock behind her. AnnaBeth crawled through the tight space trying to get rid of the cobwebs that were in her way.  
A smile crept onto her face when she could see a ray of light coming through the exit. "This is my chance to get away today, don't blow it." She said to herself trying to find a good route away from her house in her head.  
At the end of the tunnel she pushed the small door open and covered her eyes to the bright light as she felt a few grains of sand fall onto her. Her heart pounded at what she was doing, if the brute found out she snuck away again he might do worse than tie her upside down in her closet. AnnaBeth heard his angered voice in her room and she shut her eyes, she really didn't care what he did, he couldn't control her no matter how hard he tried. She crawled out of the tunnel and saw that she had just exited a sand dune, a ver clever disguise if she might say. Her uncles house was about a 100 feet away and she knew Megatron would be able to spot her if she didn't get a move on. AnnaBeth flipped out her phone and dialed for Holly.

{Hey girl!}

{Hey Holly, would you mind if I came over to your house... My Aunt and Uncle are out so I'm kinda bored.}

{I wouldn't mind, I'm bored myself.}

{Ok, see you in a few.} She put her phone back in her pack and ran from her spot, the last thing she needed was Megatron finding her right away.

When she was halfway to her friends house AnnaBeth felt a sting in her neck. She stopped and rubbed it trying to get rid of the slight pain. Afterwards she started to walk again but felt the sting again, in fact every step she took made her feel the small shock of pain.

"Ow... What the heck." She felt where it was coming from but nothing could be felt or seen there. "Odd, maybe a bee." When she walked again the pain came back and it was getting worse. "dang't what the heck it that!?"

"It's a tracker."

"A wha-" She turned around to see Megatron walking towards her. "Bu- How did you find me?"

"Simple, when you were out from your punishment I set a skin tracker on your neck. That way if you get out of whatever range I set, it will inform me and send you a painful sting."

"Ever heard of child abuse?" She asked sarcastically while trying to find the device.

"You won't be able to find it, it's hidden under your skin so that no one but me can get it."

"That's wrong on so many different levels."

"Well if you didn't pull that stunt last night I wouldn't have to do this." She folded her arms and huffed.

"I hate you."

"The feelings mutual. Now I suggest calling that human back and telling her you can't come over." AnnaBeth shook with anger and took out her phone, she called Holly and told her, that her uncle and aunt came home and wanted a family day. Her friend was bummed but understood that family was important to AnnaBeth.

{Thanks for understanding, I have to go but I'll talk later.} Once she was finished she ended the call and glared at Megatron.  
"Happy Megsy?" He took the phone from her and put it into his subspace. "Hey!"

"This phone will be for emergency use only, and only when I see it fit as an emergency."

"That's so unfair."

"Life's unfair... Trust me I learned that the hard way." He whispered the last part so she couldn't hear it. Instead she looked away from him and walked back to her house.

"If I ever get the chance to be rid of you, don't think I won't take it."

"Try your best human." They walked in silence the rest of the way, glaring at each other when the other wasn't looking. Once they were back AnnaBeth went into the house to see her aunt and uncle sitting at the kitchen table.

"Anna you're home." Her uncle said smiling.

"Ya I went out on a short walk." She walked over to them and sat down on the end chair.

"We've got some news for you!" Her aunt said enthusiastically as Megatron walked behind AnnaBeth folding his arms.

"Really? What?" She asked hoping it was something good, like they decided that she wasn't going to boarding school.

"Welllll." She bit her bottom lip hating how her aunt kept the anticipation. "Anna, we went to the doctor today and found out... I'm Pregnant!" AnnaBeths mouth dropped open and her right eye began to twitch.

"Y-Yo-You-You're P-Pregnant?" She gulped and blinked trying to take in the information.

"Yes we have 8 more months to go... It'll be sad that you won't be here for the birth, but when summer comes you can be with your uh, sibling/cousin for however much you want."

"But uncle I thought that um." She cleared her throat. "you couldn't..."

"The doctors say it's a miracle that this happened!" AnnaBeth tried to smile the best she could before standing up.

"I'm happy for you guys." She said kindly to them even though she wanted to leap over and get her aunt. She knew this was a scam for her aunt to get all the money. If her uncle ever died his new child would get all the money since he would most likely change his will. She smiled again and walked back up to her room, once she was there she shut the door and fell onto he bed. "This has to be a nightmare."

"You humans, nothing can make you happy." Megatron said walking through the door.

"You don't get it... This is all part of her little plan to get all my uncles money."

"Wouldn't your aunt already get it?" He asked raising an optic ridge.

"My uncle married that leach three months after I came to live with him. I was the only heir to his fortune and he hasn't changed the will, mainly if something were to happen to them both."

"What if they are going to have a kid, can't you-"

"My father said my uncle couldn't have kids, some kind of gene trait passed off from my grandpa's brother, sucks for him, but it's not something that can just be cured like that." She snapped her fingers to get her point across.

"So you're saying you aunt is some kind of human with-"

"No! Gah why am I even explaining this to you, you don't even understand."

"You want to end up back in that closet." His voice was deep and serious making her sit back.

"I'm saying, that is not my uncle's kid." She looked away and sighed. "My uncle thinks it's his, but the truth is she's only doing this to get his money."

"This is why I hate humans, you are unsophisticated, Dirty looking, Dirty working beings who will do anything behind anyone to get what they want." He stood in pure silence thinking about what he just said, he just explained humans and... himself. He shut his optics and sighed, this was the very reason his mother had sacrificed herself for him, so that he wouldn't turn into this. Wait why was he even thinking this, he was Megatron Feared Warlord!  
Though that's the very reason he's in this mess because of himself, and that was why he was here, to make sure she wouldn't turn into him. Megatron opened his optics and looked to her, she was starring off into the distance, she looked broken and sad. She may not be a killer now, but like him, once she got her first taste of revengeful death she would never turn back.

"What's your problem?" She asked snapping him out of his thoughts, and for once he was thankful she did.

"Nothing you should be concerned about human." He felt himself returning to normal now that he was in reality, just because he knew that, it didn't mean he was going to treat her different.

"Whatever." She starred back out into the distance and took in slow breaths. They were startled when a knock came at her door and Crystella poked her head through. She then walked in and sat down next to AnnaBeth while shutting the door behind her.

"Hey Bethy." She said taking a seat next to her neice.

"I told you I don't like that name."

"Aww, but I do." Her aunt said pulling her into a shoulder hug. AnnaBeth pushed out of it and scooted away. "Don't be so rude Bethy, I was only being kind."

"Ya, Kind of Annoying." Her aunt pursed her lips and raised her head.

"I've tried to be a mother to you Bethy, why are you so distant!?" Her aunt snapped.

"Look Crystella, I'm onto you... My uncle can't have kids, I know that it's not his." her aunt clapped her hands slowly.

"Oh Bethy, you should become a detective." Her aunt leaned in so that her lips were near her ear. "But if you ever tell your uncle, I will make sure you will never speak again." Her aunt backed off and smiled. "Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes, hope to see you." She walked out and and shut the door behind her leaving AnnaBeth speechless.  
Megatron had listened and watched the whole thing, to say the least he was surprised humans could be that evil. AnnaBeth looked to him not as surprised.

"You looked shocked." He snapped from his state and looked to her.

"I'm not, you're aunt is just different from most fleshbags."

"And you just figured that out." She got up from her bed and straightened her shirt. "Right now I'm actually looking forward to Boarding School." She grabbed her hoodie and slipped it on, afterwards she walked to her window.  
Before she opened it she remembered that she wasn't able to open it due to someone locking it. She reached for the key around her neck and found that it wasn't there. AnnaBeth looked over her shoulder to see Megatron dangling it in his servo.

"Looking for this."

"Wh- How did you get it off my neck."

"I made it glide through you using some new properties I acquired." He said snatching it into his hand and she glared at him about to yell about personal space but instead stopped and thought about what he had said. If he could make her necklace go through her then he could make other things or people got through solid objects. AnnaBeth looked out the window and gasped.

"What is that!?" She asked in her most horrified tone.

"What." He said more demandingly. She pointed out the window and made her face surprised.

"It's passing, look." He looked out the window and then stepped through the wall to get a better look at what she was pointing at. AnnaBeth took her chance and grabbed onto a still solid part of his body and swept through the wall just as he did.

"There is nothing out he-" He turned to see her standing in the sand next to him. "How did you get out here!?"

"I borrowed some of your properties that you have."

"How!?"

"Chill Megsy, I grabbed onto a solid part of your armor and went through with you."

"Sneaky." Her eyes lit up actually hearing some appreciation from him, but it was gone in a split second. "But stupid." She kicked some sand and sighed. "Why do you even want out anyways, you have nothing better to do."

"And what if I do?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"A friend invited me to a party tonight, I wanted to go. you know escape that witch of an aunt and all this drama that she causes." That he understood, but that was no excuse to go being sneaky behind his back, literally. Megatron looked to her and saw sorrow implanted on her face, it wasn't faked or temporary, it was genuine sorrow. He went to protest but was hit with a glimpse of his memory and he cringed.

"Fine, but only tonight." She smiled and started to walk away while he just stood there in complete confusion of what he had just said.

"Are you coming, I can't exactly get to the place with the chip in my neck." He looked to her neck remembering the chip and started to walk towards her. "So what made you change your mind?" She asked beginning to walk again and he raised an optic ridge. "I saw you cringe and then you said yes, that's no coincidence." He lightly growled and looked towards the wave crashing ocean.

"No reason, I just thought you needed a break."

"You, Thought I, needed a break? Ha, you won't take a break yourself." He shrugged and she starred at him. She knew that somewhere he had been some kind of evil brute and by all his strength he was trying to keep that image, but she could see something in him changing even though it was minimal. She smiled and looked up to him, he was definitely fighting and she was going to make him lose.

After about ten minutes of walking they walked up to the same beach cove from the other night, it had bright lights shining everywhere and music was blaring so loud you couldn't even hear a person over a microphone. As she made her way up Holly greeted her and shouted over the music.

"HEY!"

"WHAT?" AnnaBeth yelled back not able to hear clearly and Holly moved closer.

"I SAID HIIIIII!"

"OH HI!" Her friend grabbed her arm and pulled her into the crowed. "SO WHAT'S UP WITH BUTCH!?"

"YOU BEAT HIM UP LIKE CRAZY!... DOCTORS SAY HE'S GOING TO BE IN THE HOSPITAL FOR A WHILE."

"I THOUGH YOU SAID IT WAS A FEW SCRAPES AND BRUISES!"

"PLUS A FEW BROKEN RIBS AND A BROKEN LEG THAT NEEDS TO BE PUT UP!... I WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT IN PERSON!" AnnaBeth nodded her head and danced to the music with Holly who was losing herself to the noise. As they dance one of Butch's goons danced his way up to her and tapped her shoulder. She flipped on her heel and stopped dancing.

"HEY!"

"HI." She said bluntly.

"I WANTED TO SAY THANKS FOR GETTING BUTCH." She raised a brow and and smiled sheepishly. "LOOK, MOST OF US WERE BLACKMAILED INTO HIS GROUP."

"ISN'T THAT WHAT GIRLS DO?"

"MOST! BUT I WANTED TO ASK IF YOU WANTED TO GO OUT ON A DATE THIS SATURDAY!"

"SORRY NO!" He looked sad and she sighed. "LOOK YOU BULLIED ME AND OTHERS, EVEN IF IT WAS FORCED, IT TAKES TIME TO BUILD TRUST."

"UNDERSTOOD." His friends waved to him and he looked at them before returning his gaze to her. "GOTTA GO." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes as he walked away.  
It was crazy the whole night, everyone was thanking her for getting Butch, but she liked it though. He had needed a beating for a long time and she gave it to him. She had always thought that getting around things or people meant not being noticed, maybe she was wrong. Maybe you get around people is by knocking them out of your path.

A few hours later the crowd started to disperse, and AnnaBeth herself felt like heading home. She walked up to a boredly waiting Megatron who had been standing in the sand for over five hours. Once she got up there she swore she saw a smile, more or less because he was ready to get back himself.

"About time." He said.

"So-ory, I was having fun."

"Don't get used to it, this is a privilege."

"You know if you weren't here this wouldn't have to be some kind of privilege."

"You'd be dead if I weren't here."

"Oh ya, how?" She asked stopping and crossing her arms.

"I was the one who pulled you from the fight, if I didn't you would still be lying there soaking in your own blood." She thought back and silently nodded, she guessed he was right, but he probably only pulled her for whatever reason he needs her for.

"I guess." He turned his head back to the ocean and spoke so that she couldn't hear him.

"And if I weren't here Butch would be coming after you right now." he crossed his arms and sighed, he really didn't know why he had finished the job AnnaBeth had started. Maybe it was because when he was scouring the town he overheard the teen talking about how AnnaBeth was crazy and weak and he just let blind rage over take him, or maybe it was because he couldn't stand seeing the boys face in public. Either way, it was him who had sent Butch to the hospital, but why tell her, he wasn't going to get any credit for it anyways. Megatron let out a deep sigh and looked to her, he could see that she was in deep thought, but by the way her face was smirking devilishly, he knew it wasn't something he would approve of or anything anyone would approve of. Though right now he didn't care, he just wanted to get back to her house and get what little recharge he was allowed. Also anything she was thinking of doing wouldn't be able to go through since tomorrow she was to be sent to the boarding school for reasons of it starting earlier than most public schools.

Once they got back AnnaBeth didn't even bother to change her clothes, instead she just plopped onto her bed and fell to sleep while Megatron took the chair and shut his optics.

* * *

**My New Chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it! Don't worry, o'l Megatron isn't going soft he just is figuring out a few things. **

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I want to thank all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed my story, I love it all and it helps motivate me for new chaps, even if they do come out slow. Until Next Chap!**


	6. Chapter 6

Her Guardian

**Chapter 6**

"I swear if you even think of leaving I will kill you."

"I thought you hated me."

"I do, but there is no chance I'm going in there alone." AnnaBeth and Megatron stood at the front entrance of the large building. Her aunt and uncle had dropped her off saying that they had to go somewhere but would come to see her on parents day. AnnaBeth leaned on one foot and held her duffle bag over her shoulder. "Well we best go in before I get in trouble." She pushed the doors open and walked into the Boarding School taking in deep breaths and letting them out slowly. A girl who had been sitting on the bench got up and greeted her.

"I'm Jasmine, your roommate."

"Roommate?" Jasmine nodded and started to walk away.

"If you want to surv-work well here then you best listen closely to the rules." They turned a corner and started to walk up the stairs. "One: Never stay up past curfew which is 9. Two: Always be up at 6. Three: No one used the elevator except for Miss Ashton or those who can't use the stairs. Four: No foul language At All. Five: No inappropriate behavior in class. Six: Only speak when you are spoken to when around the adults. Seven: Absolutely No Yelling or Running in the building. And Eight: No interrupting others when they are talking or showing something."

"Those don't seem so bad."

"I know, but wait till you hear the punishments." She walked to to a window and stopped, AnnaBeth followed behind and looked out the window and saw some girls working out in the yard."

"So they're keeping the yard nice." AnnaBeth said shrugging.

"Ya, one week straight no breaks except for class, and sleep."

"What about breakfast, lunch, and dinner?"

"You eat out there when working." She moved from the window and started to move up the stairs again. After a bit she stopped and they looked to see a few girls washing up the stairs.

"What are you in for?" AnnaBeth asked the girls but they just looked away ashamed.

"Rule of Punishment: No talking when working out your punishment or it will last longer."

"Oh." She looked to Megatron who seemed surprised at what he was seeing. "So uh, where is our room?"

"Up a few more flights." They walked past the girls and stayed silent until they reached their floor.

"So is that all for punishment."

"No, there's much more, that's just a minimum of it." AnnaBeth nodded her head and walked through the now open door of room 812.

"Are there really that many kids here." She asked looking at the room number.

"No, believe it or not this place used to be a hotel." Jasmine shut the door behind them and stood behind AnnaBeth letting her take in the view. "That's your bed." She said pointing the small empty bed.

"If there's few students than rooms then why don't we all get our own room?"

"You only get your own room when you are a over achiever student. As in you abide by Miss Ashton's every whim."

"How many have their own room."

"Only those who succeeded to go that low." Jasmine tossed her a sheet and blanket to set on her bed and she started to fix it up. "Is that all you brought?" Her new roommate asked pointing to her duffle bag that now laid on the floor and AnnaBeth nodded.

"You know you're here for quite a while right, this is a year-round school."

"Oh I know, but I don't plan on staying."

"You're going to escape!?"

"Yep when I get the grips of this place I'll get planning."

"You are not going to escape." Megatron said making her wave him off.

"You'll get caught! Worse you'll get put into monthly punishment."

"How can I get caught when there are woods right there, perfect cover."

"If you call day and night cameras 'Perfect Cover'." Jasmine said flooding her arms.

"Oh, still I'm not staying here." Jasmine eyed her worriedly, because she knew what had happened to the last person who tried to escape, and it wasn't pretty.

"Just promise me that when you try to escape, you do it with upmost cation." She said warily.

"I will be, last thing I want is to be caught red handed." AnnaBeth said raising her hand sarcastically. Jasmine sighed and straightened her bed up to make it look nice. AnnaBeth finished her side of the room and looked back to see her masterpiece.

"Alright I have to go do a few things right now, I'll let you get to your room." Jasmine walked out and shut the door behind her to let AnnaBeth get used to her new surroundings. Once she knew everyone was out of sight and sound she sat on her bed and let out a loud annoyed sigh/growl. This was going to be harder than she thought, security cameras in the woods? After a few moments of silence she looked to Megatron who was surprisingly quiet.

"Your quiet, finally learn that you can't beat me?"

"No, I don't feel like fighting." She 'humphed' and folded her arms. After a few seconds she felt the stinging pain in her neck and she rubbed it. "I've shortened your length of how far you can go, in fact you can't leave my side within five feet without getting shocked."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be sleeping and having you five feet from me."

"I can leave you human, but if I'm gone and you take one step then you will get stung."

"Jerk."

"Your insults couldn't hurt a scraplet." Before she could say anything else Jasmine walked back in and told her it was dinner time. AnnaBeth got up and followed Jasmine back down the stairs and to a large room that had one long table and mutable chairs. Each chair had one girl in it and they were all dressed in uniform, in fact Jasmine herself was now dressed in uniform. A door opened and jasmine rushed AnnaBeth to her seat making her sit down before Miss. Ashton entered the room. Because of the abrupt movement Megatron didn't have time to follow so AnnaBeth was walking down to her chair with her neck shooting pain at her every step. Once she was sat dowm Megatron walked over and let the pain cease. Miss. Ashton walked to her chair at the front of the table and looked at all the girls, when she sat down all the girls got up and Jasmine gabbed AnnaBeths arm making her stumble in her seat.

"Miss Ashton, Thank You For Dinner." They all said in unison and sat back down.

* * *

Megatron watched them all eat dinner, to say the least he was disgusted by the woman's actions. While she got as many servings as she wanted the girls could only have two small servings that could account for one. He looked around and actually felt kind of bad for all the girls there, they seemed as if they were treated like servants, when he looked down to AnnaBeth he could feel something, something like sorrow for her, she had been through so much all because of him, and because of him she was sent here to be treated worse than how her aunt treated her. He shut his optics and sighed silently, he never really took into thought at what one simple action could to one person. Of course he had never thought like this before because he was a mighty warlord, he didn't care about others or what happened to him, in fact if drones were severely hurt in action he would leave them, usually only if he knew they didn't have enough recourses to keep them alive. When he opened his optics he saw that all the girls were getting from their seats, he moved out of the way and followed AnnaBeth back up to her room.

* * *

Once they were back Jasmine shut the door and walked over to her bed.

"Bed time, if we don't have our light out by 9 we get in trouble."

"Sure." AnnaBeth replied grabbing out a pair of black jeans and a black hoodie.

"What are you doing, you're not pl-"

"Not yet, but I want to scout the area, kind of know where I'm going tomorrow." She put on her hoodie and smiled. "Oh and you can't stop me."

"Yes I can, Miss. Ashton personally comes to check on our rooms to make sure we're asleep. New student rooms are first."

"Fine then, I'll 'sleep'." Just as AnnaBeth laid down and pulled the covers over herself Miss. Ashton opened the door and looked at them before shutting the door again and walking off letting her heels click against the floor. "I'll be back soon." AnnaBeth snuck out of the room with Megatron following. Since he couldn't talk to her in the room he spoke to her outside of it.

"What do you thing you're doing!?" He asked with raised voice making AnnaBeth wish everyone else could hear him so he would have to lower it.

"I'm looking around, can't sleep." She walked off and he grabbed her by the shoulder making her flip back around.

"How can you not sleep, when you haven't even tried."

"I'm not tired." She turned around and stomped off, but stopped again when she felt the pain in her neck. "Look I'm in unknown territory with a killer shark who's clearly almost over the hill, just let me look around so I can know the way around and not get my head bitten off." Her voice was angered but lowered so no one would hear her but Megatron. He folded his arms having to agree with how the lady was a killer shark, but getting to know the place would take time, not overnight. He decided to let her go, but on one condition.

"If you get caught you're on your own."

"Aren't I always." She walked off and made her way down the stairs, when she reached the bottom she looked around scouting out the place and making sure no one was there. When it was all clear she went over to the other side of the large hallway and looked around. All in all the place was pretty normal, hallways leading to bedrooms, some leading to closets and the kitchen. AnnaBeth went down the hallway that led to the kitchen and looked to see if there was anything to snack on. She found some cheese and took a few slices.

"What are you doing?" Megatron asked folding his arms and trying to take the cheese from her, but she moved out of the way and scowled.

"I barely ate my dinner, who knows if that woman is poisoning it with some kind of obedience potion."

"Now you're acting stupid."

"I know, but I'm not taking Any chances." AnnaBeth walked out of the kitchen and made her way down some different corridors until she found one room she liked in particular.

Miss Ashton's office.

She smiled evilly and turned the knob which to her surprise opened the door. "Guess she thinks we all stay in bed." As she entered she heard something rattling but shrugged it off, until a screeching sound came from somewhere in the corner of the room scaring AnnaBeth and making he jump backwards right into Megatron who did not seem pleased in the least. She bit her lip and he blinked once making a light shine from his optics, she starred at him amazed at what he was doing, but then looked to where he was looking with his opticlights to see a bird in a cage. It shut up and fell over, most likely at the shock of the bright light that was coming towards it. Megatron blinked again making the light go away and darkness surround them. "Cool trick."

"I just wanted to see what was making that noise." She rolled her eyes and walked to another door. Actually he didn't know why he did it, he guessed it was just a natural reaction, also if she got hurt or killed he would sent to The Pit so of course he wanted to make sure she was safe, but he wasn't going to tell her that. When he got over to AnnaBeth he saw that she was trying to open the door, but it was locked.

"Have anything to unlock doors in those optics." He raised a brow and growled at her. "What I just thought... Anyways I have another way." She let Megatron get in front of her before she pushed him and grabbed on, with reaction Megatron let himself glide through the door bringing AnnaBeth with him. "I'm so smart."

"If you do that again you will be in serious trouble." He said scolding her and AnnaBeth just shrugged before looking around.

"It's a file room, probably filled with the thousands of other girls she's trapped in here."

"Just pick one and look." She pulled a drawer, took out a file and began to read it.

"Well it tells, height, weight, personal stuff, medical stuff, parents or guardians, letters from the parents of why they are here, blah blah blah." AnnaBeth put the file back and looked in the 'A' section wanting to get her name. She found it and pulled it out, as she opened it a piece of folded up paper fell out and she picked it up. She set down the folder and tried to read the paper but found that the moonlight wasn't good enough for the small writing. She folded it back up and stuffed it into her pocket. Her folder was like the other one, and she figured the letter on the file was written from her uncle because of how kindly it was put. She set it back and went to ask Megatron to let her back out the door, but before she could they heard the first door open and a womans voice came through to the room that they were in.

"Of course dear, anything for my niece." They heard some shuffling of paper and footsteps walking closer to the file room. "Oh no dear, don't worry, I'll have her in shape before the year is over. I'm very strict on these girls you know... Yes I know you know Crsytella... of course, she won't even be the same person when she comes back." They heard keys inserted into a keyhole and AnnaBeth was about to freak, but before she could Megatron covered her mouth and grabbed her by the waist with his other servo, as the door opened and a foot came through he walked through the wall with AnnaBeth, just before Miss. Ashton saw her.

They walked through solid wall until they came out in the hallway, Megatron became solid again and moved out of the way making AnnaBeth stumble into a few frames knocking them down. Miss. Ashton must've heard it because fast footsteps could be heard coming out of the office, AnnaBeth rushed around the corridors corner and waited.  
She let out a relieved sigh when she heard the woman's steps walked back into the room and a door shutting. She then crept from the hallway and made it back up the stairs to her room door. Before she opened it she turned to Megatron and starred at him confused.

"I thought you weren't going to get me out of anything and that if I got caught I was on my own."

"I said if you got caught you were on your own, I never said I wouldn't get you out of anything." Megatron shut his mouth, what did he just say, isn't that what he was trying to say, that he wouldn't help her out of anything. She slightly smiled at him and shifted her weight to one foot.

"Thank you." She looked at him in the optics and bit her lip. "I still don't like you, but... thank you." He hid back a smile and kept his face straight, but he kind of liked the thank you, no one had ever said it to him before, and if they did it wasn't with such sincerity. He flipped off the neck device and nodded to her.

"I'll let you sleep without it tonight." She smiled again and walked through the now open door, shutting it behind her she fell onto her bed and went into sleep, but not without thinking one thing, her aunt was Miss. Ashton's niece.

* * *

**New Chap! I'm wanted to make this a longer chapter story, but I really don't know if it's going to turn out that way, either way I hope you like it. The way the boarding school is, is based off different books I've read and shows I've seen, so that's where it stems from. **

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I want to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed my story, I love it all!**


	7. Chapter 7

Her Guardian

**Reading the Writing**

**New Chapter! Sorry it took me a while to write it.**

**I want to thank Prodigal The Son, for pointing out about the bathroom issue, I added that in here for anyone who wanted to know.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

AnnaBeth shot up from her bed when a loud alarm went off. She looked around and saw that Jasmine was already up and dressed for the day. She got up and pulled out a new set of clothes and put them on, once she was finished she walked out of the room and found her way to the bathroom with Megatron following. She reached the door and stopped just before it.

"Did you set the tracker back on?" She asked tiredly.

"Of course, once I saw you were up."

"Look you're going to have to turn it back off."

"You don't give me orders."

"I have to go to the bathroom and I don't want that tracker on."

"It didn't bother you before."

"Of course it didn't that's when the tracker was set for a half a mile away, now it's five feet... I will not be having you follow me into the bathroom."

"I can if I want to."

"If you follow me into that bathroom I will kill you in your recharge." He rolled his optics and shut the tracker off.

"Like I would even want to see you humans expel waste, you're already disgusting as is." He shut the tracker off and she walked in making sure he stayed outside until the door reclosed. In the bathroom were other girls who were getting ready for the day, doing a bit of makeup and hair, AnnaBeth walked into a stall and shut the door, but to her surprise there were no locks.

* * *

Megatron waited outside the bathroom door, his patience was wearing thin when AnnaBeth didn't come out after ten minutes. He had watched all the other girls come out and after a bit he noticed that all but her were gone from the bathroom. He listened as the halls were quiet but filled with girlish chatter, and some of the topics were downright disgusting. He walked through the door and into the bathroom to see no one in sight, which made him think that she had found a way to escape. But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the slight sound of snoring coming from one of the stalls and he knew who it was. Not wanting to see anything gross he turned the tracker back on and stepped away a few feet. Seconds later he heard someone yelp and jump up. A toilet flushed and AnnaBeth walked out from the stall while buttoning up her pants.

"What the heck was that for!?" She asked rudely. "And why are you in here, I told you to stay out!?"

"You were in here for ten minutes, so I came in to check and heard snoring."

"So you shock me to wake me up?"

"How else was I supposed to get you to wake up, I wasn't going to check on you." He cringed a little and she did to.

"At least you have morals, some guys wouldn't." She rolled her eyes while washing her hands, before she could walk out Jasmine came in and her eyes became big.

"There you are, you're late for breakfast."

"Sorry, kind of got sidetracked."

"Fell asleep on the toilet?" AnnaBeth nodded and Jasmine shook her head. "Don't worry, everyone did it on their first day too." Without another word Jasmine grabbed AnnaBeths arms and dragged her down the stairs to the diner room. When they got there Miss. Ashton was already there and eating. She looked up and glared at the girls.

"Where were you two, you're late?" Miss Ashton said making the girls sheepishly walk to their seats.

"It was my fault Miss Ashton, I didn't tell her that we only get eight minutes to get ready." Jasmine said lowering her head.

"No, it was my fault." AnnaBeth started looking at Jasmine. "I was tired and fell back asleep." The woman eyed them before taking another bite.

"For both your 'incidents' you get half breakfast, lunch, and dinner today." They nodded and AnnaBeth clenched her fists under the table, how could a woman be so mean, it was just a simple mistake, everyone makes them.  
Once everyone was done they went to get up and leave but Miss Ashton stopped them and they sat back down. "Some one broke into my office last night." Every girl looked around worried at each other. "Would you like to know how I know." Everyone was quiet. "Well... A few of my files were out of order and you all know how I like order." Some of the girls whispered and AnnaBeth tried to slump back in her seat but she was stopped by Megatron.

"Sit up, you'll look guilty." She was really getting confused with him, first he was telling her she was on her own if she was caught and now he's helping her not to get caught.

"And... She lifted up a folder and AnnaBeth held back a gasp. "Some one went through AnnaBeths folder, I would say it was her, but the girl probably doesn't even know the way around her room yet, so I will be interrogating all of you." AnnaBeth let out a sigh of relief, being caught for something she wasn't supposed to be doing on her first full day there would of been a nightmare. "I will be calling you by alphabet so do not be surprised when I call you... You are dismissed." AnnaBeth got up and left with Jasmine watching as the other girls were talking and shrugging, wondering who was the culprit. One girl was called over to Miss Ashton and they left for her office, in a way AnnaBeth felt bad for her but knew that she couldn't get in trouble since she knew nothing about it.

"You are so lucky you're new." Jasmine said quietly talking to AnnaBeth while walking to a classroom

"Why." AnnaBeth asked

"Because you'd be in serious trouble if you weren't."

"Why?" She asked again.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you're the one who snuck into her office. I mean you did leave last night."

"So I did, what's the big deal... It's an office." AnnaBeth said sarcastically shaking her hands in front of her face acting like she was scared.

"It's Miss Ashton's office.. The pit of despair."

"Trust me, that's no Pit." Megatron said and AnnaBeth looked to him confused, before Jasmine could notice she looked back to her and nodded.

"I know, but you'll never guess what I found."

"A pitchfork!" Jasmine said sarcastically and AnnaBeth gave her the 'really' stare.

"No." She pulled out the letter and showed it to her roommate. "I haven't read it yet, but I found it in my folder."

"Well I kinda guessed that when Miss. Ashton said someone broke into your folder."

"It's funny because she doesn't even think it was me. HA!"

"Shhhh." Jasmine pushed her hand against AnnaBeths mouth and looked around. "Look, if there's one thing I've learned it's that, the walls, frames, and everything have eyes and ears." AnnaBeth licked Jasmines hand and her roommate retracted it. "Gross."

"I hate when people cover my mouth, with anything." She said catching a quick glare at Megatron. "Anyway, where are we going?"

"Class." Jasmine opened a door and let AnnaBeth walk in, she swore that every girl was here. "We all go to the same class each period, it's so we don't have to have to have large groups of girl splitting up and somehow disappearing."

"That's superstition if I've ever heard it."

"Miss Ashton is a big superstitious person, if it's got some kind of curse behind it, she's running the other direction." AnnaBeth let a wide grin form on her face as she clasped her hands together. Maybe she just found her way out. The two girls sat down and watched as a woman dressed in a 1700's dress came walking in.

"Hello girls, and welcome to edict class." AnnaBeth sighed and slunk down into her seat, this was going to be a very long day.

* * *

After two hours of learning how to be a proper woman, one hour of math, three hours of  
how to be around people and the history of proper women, and three more hours of regular school, AnnaBeth was dead beat. She laid her head down onto her pillow and almost fell asleep, but she was woken up by Jasmine who said that it was dinner time.

"Does it look like I want to eat?"

"Not really, but you also look like you want to be doing punishment." AnnaBeth groaned before pushing herself off of her bed and walking out their door. As they walked down the staircase AnnaBeth shot a glance at Megatron to see that he was quiet, in fact he had been completely silent since the first sentence from the proper women class. They walked silently the rest of the way, and stayed silent when they sat down for dinner, in fact everyone was silent, as if a somber presence had swept over everyone.

When dinner had ended all the girls looked to Miss. Ashton waiting for her to speak. Though she was right in the middle of chewing her last bite of food and took her time. Once finished she wiped her mouth and cleared her throat.

"So far I have not found the culprit who broke into my office, but when I do I am saying right now that they are in a heap of trouble." One girl who had dishwater blonde hair in pigtails and sandy blue eyes raised her hand.

"Miss Ashton." She said when the head lady pointed to her. "How will you find the culprit if you have already interrogated all of us."

"Aggie."

"Maggie." Miss Ashton shot her a glare and she slunk back in he seat.

"I will be searching everyones rooms for the one thing the stole. A letter from AnnaBeth's folder." AnnaBeth swore her heart lept into her throat when the lady said that. She checked the pockets she had and couldn't find it, that's when she felt her heart rate burst through the roof. If Miss. Ashton found that letter there was no telling what she would do to her.

AnnaBeth looked behind her to see that Megatron was no where to be seen, and she really became worried. She was hoping that he would go back to her room and get the letter before the so called 'lady' found it.  
"You are all dismissed, when I come to search your room I will expect you to stay right outside until I deem you clear." There was one large sound of fifty chairs pushing back and plates being clanked together to be brought to the kitchen.

AnnaBeth couldn't think of anything else, in fact sleep seemed like nothing to her, not until she knew that the letter was somewhere, where Miss. Ashton could never find it. When her and Jasmine walked out of the dining room she looked towards the blazing fire to see Megatron facing it. He threw something into it and it flamed up into black ashes. It took her a second but there was only one thing that had that tint of cream and black scribbles on it, The Letter. Megatron didn't turn to her, in fact he kept his back towards her, she was so tempted to run over there and yell at him, asking why he did that, before she even got to read it. But she had to go against what she wanted to do just to that she could, in the real world, keep her sanity.

* * *

When Megatron had heard that Miss. Ashton was going to search every room for the letter his optics widened, he never knew humans would go to such lengths for one measly little thing. He had seen AnnaBeth searching her pockets to find nothing, and he knew she had left it up in her room. The former Decepticon leader turned off the tracker and went up to her room to find the letter.  
It wasn't hard at all, in fact it had been just resting on her bed waiting to be read. He picked it up in his servo and looked at folded paper before opening it up to see finely written hand work in it. Assigned to Miss. Ashton. He read it over surprised at what he was reading.

Dear Aunt Ashton,  
It is I, your favorite niece Crystella, I understand that Scott has sent you a letter about recommending to put AnnaBeth into your school, well that's his point of view of his precious niece who can do no wrong. I on the other hand, have, a different view. This little girl, also known as the persisting thorn in my side, has been deterring me from my plans to acquire that money I rightfully deserve. Even though I needed her in my plan to get to her uncle, and was elated to find that I wasn't the one who had to get rid of her parents to make my plan work, I am done with her and wish her to be here no more. For if she does stay the money will go to her when her uncle 'sadly' dies, and not to me the rightful person to inherit his money. If she tries to get out of line, you have my permission to smack her around... do whatever you like, but when she comes back, I hope to find her a respectful girl who obeys me in everything I say, I've had enough of her disobedience.  
Thank You My Dear Aunt  
Your Niece, Crystella.

Megatron could do nothing but cringe at the woman's words. He couldn't even fathom that even if he hadn't shot at AnnaBeth's house her parents would of still of been killed by that monster who calls herself a lady. He had no other choice but to get rid of the letter, there was no way he was going to allow AnnaBeth to see this, it would just fuel her anger and make her more of a monster like he had been. Megatron walked down the stairway and to the fireplace. He knew AnnaBeth was walking out from dinner now because he could hear her voice, talking to her roommate. He took in a deep breath and threw the paper into the fire, hoping that was the last he saw of it. He shut his optics and waited until everything around him was silent, when it was he turned around and opened them back up to see nothing but his silhouette flickering against the wall. Why was he, the ruthless leader of the Decepticons protecting this girl, this human?

* * *

**O_oo_O Ok, that chapter ending, probably the weirdest I have ever done in al my writing, I think I've been listening to 'Come Little Children' a little to much. Well I hope you liked it anyways, AnnaBeth will be escaping soon, when I find a good way to get her out.**

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I want to thank all who have Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed my story so far, it keeps me motivated to write more, Thank You!**


	8. Chapter 8

Her Guardian

**Feelings**

**So it is update time, YaY! I hope you all like this chapter, Megatron OOCness, but just to tell (and warn) you, you'll be able to see some other side of him coming out in this chap. ENJOY!**

**~...~ thoughts**

* * *

Dear Diary in my mind: It's been, a couple weeks, I don't know, feels like forever since I've been in this pit. I think that hell for cybertronians, I wouldn't really know that either, I've just pieced things together from what I've heard Megatron mumbling about. I'm still enraged about how he threw the letter into the fire, and every time I go to confront him about it, he just says it's none of my business, but there's something in his optics that are telling me he's lying, but I shouldn't be surprised, he seems to lie all the time. Like how when he turns off the tracker at night and and wanders around the boarding school, in the morning I'll ask him where he went, and he'll just reply, around. Nothing more nothing less. To be honest it's getting on my nerves. Sigh, I just want to go home and hug my uncle, forget that this whole fiasco ever happened. Well, it's about time for me to get up now and go on with another day, until tonight.

AnnaBeth opened her eyes and sighed, she had been doing the diary in her mind for about three days now. Since she couldn't write in a book for fear of Miss. Ashton finding it she had to keep all her words stored up into her mind.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Jasmine said while pulling up a blue skirt and black tights.

"Morning." AnnaBeth replied rolling in her bed so that she fell to the floor. "I don't want to get up."

"You say that every morning."

"And I mean it every morning."

"Come on Ann, it's half day today, you can do it."

"Half day means more homework."

"Sure, but we don't have to sit through the lectures as long." AnnaBeth let out a moan and pushed herself off of the ground. "Maybe we could go on a hike today."

"Sure, let's go on a serene hike, in the secluded woods while we're being watched by hidden cameras."

"Sheesh what crawled up you and died, you've been so negative since your first day of school."

"I lost the letter, and didn't get to read it."

"I'm sorry, maybe it's for the best." AnnaBeth pulled on her clothes and grumbled the whole time. She was negative because she was stuck here, she was negative because the brute threw her letter into the fire, she was negative because Someone was keeping big secrets from her, secrets she wanted and needed to know. Just as she slipped on her shoes Megatron walked through the door and folded his arms and she looked away from him.

"What's your problem human." He asked rudely.

"Hey Ann, I'm going to head to the bathroom." Jasmine said before walking out the door.

"It's AnnaBeth, get it straight or so help me." AnnaBeth replied to Megatrons previous comment.

"You're going to kill me in my recharge, didn't you already try that human... and fail."

"Don't mock me." She pulled on her jacket and pushed up the sleeves. "Where were you last night."

"Around." AnnaBeth was about to pull her hair out, she was so sick of hearing that same word over and over again.

"Look you so called excuse for a leader." She said poking him in the chest. "You wanna play secret with me, FINE! Why don't you crawl back to wherever to came from because I am freakin done with you! First you burn the letter, then you disappear, now what? Are you planning to torture me because you've done a mighty fine job so far! Why don't we just give you a round of applause now so we can get this over with and you. can. leave!" Tears were threatening to fall down her face and she was taking in sharp breaths trying to regain her composure.

"You want to know the truth, fine.. I'll tell you.-" Before he could say anymore Jasmine burst through the door with worry written all over her face.

"AnnaBeth are you alright, I heard yelling and crying and, oh." Jasmine rushed to AnnaBeth's side and held her.  
They sat there for what felt like forever before AnnaBeth looked to her friend. "What happened?"

"I...I." She looked to Megatron who had both a face of anger and sorrow, she was sick of covering for him, but she had to, to cover for herself. "I just, I can't stand it here, these rules, that lady, this life of her trying to make us into perfection. I just... It's not me." Jasmine rocked AnnaBeth back and forth.

"It's not any of us, we all hate it here, but we know that soon our time will end here and we'll be free."

"We should be enjoying our time as teens, not cooped up here like prisoners, what did we ever do to deserve such, such-."

"Humiliation?" AnnaBeth nodded. "Nothing, most of us were sent here because we were thorns in our parents or guardians sides, we never got a choice. And others, well they took the wrong path and this was their only option to redemption."

"I'm not going to escape."

"What? Why not, that was your only dream for here."

"I can't, it's like they watch our every move, I have no chance."

"Yes you do, and you're going to escape. Plus you have help." AnnaBeth looked up to Jasmine with a 'what do you mean' face. "People don't know this about me, but, I can't feel things, at all.. So my other senses are heightened and that includes sight." She looked up to Megatron and smiled. "I've seen you around, and I know no one else but AnnaBeth can too." Megatron and AnnaBeth looked to her with confusion. "Megatron I believe. I want you to protect her, get her out of here, for me... She's suffered too much loss with her family, she doesn't need to suffer her own loss of sanity because of this place."

"No other human can see me."

"I'm not exactly what you would call human. I was born dead, but scientist, you could say, reassembled me and made me alive, but at the price that I became a cyborg and with no ability to feel. That's also why I can see you because I'm not all human, thats... also why I'm here." she looked away and out the window. "Because my parents didn't want a half human child." she let out a deep sigh and looked back to AnnaBeth who was looking at her with big eyes and then to Megatron. "In the basement you'll find a hidden door that leads to a tunnel that will take you to the main road... I want you to leave tonight, and never return." AnnaBeth placed a hand on her friends knee.

"You could come with us."

"Me? No... I'm not exactly wanted in the world anymore."

"My uncle could take you in, we could be adopted sisters."

"It's a kind gesture, but I only have a year left before I leave. Then I'm on my own and free." AnnaBeth hugged her and she smiled.

"You're not leaving yet, you know that right?"

"Mhm, I just, you've been so kind to me, and fair..." Jasmine pushed AnnaBeth by the shoulder so that they were looking at each other in the eyes. They starred at each other for a while until AnnaBeth nodded and shut her eyes. "I'm kind of hungry."

"Me too." The two girls got up and walked to the dining room with all the other girls. When they sat down they looked to see Miss. Ashton carrying a large unearthly scowl. AnnaBeth scooted back in her seat and bit the inside of her cheek. She really wanted to get out of the place and the sooner night came the sooner she could.

Silence passed around all the girls as they served up their own dishes and ate. Jasmine and AnnaBeth gave glances to each other of confusion trying to figure out what was wrong with their head mistress.

Miss. Ashton got up after she ate and slowly walked around the table giving each girl a look of hatred. She stopped right behind AnnaBeth, who was in the middle of chewing, and slammed a unreadable burnt piece of paper in front of her making her almost choke on her food at the sight of it. AnnaBeth looked up to see Miss. Ashton breathing deeply.

"Care to tell why I found this in the fireplace?" The lady asked digging her nails into the paper.

"I wouldn't know how it got there."

"Oh, I think you would." AnnaBeth gulped and set down her fork. "I had a fingerprint crew come in and sweep my office... guess who's prints I found smudged all over my file cabinets?"

"I would think yours, I mean you do use it." A few stifled laughs went around the table and Miss. Ashton gave a glare to each girl making them quiet.

"I found.. Your prints, Bethy." AnnaBeth growled at the name and clenched her fist that was under the table. "And not only that they were on every inch of your file... Care to explain."

"I- um. got lost and was trying to find my way around... I thought that maybe the cabinets had a map of the place or something, but I stumbled upon my file and well.. I couldn't resist."

"I might of taken lightly to that tale of a story, but the fact that you stole a letter from your file, and burned it in the fire makes a completely different outcome... Tell me, why did you burn it!?" Miss. Ashton flipped AnnaBeths chair around so she was facing her and gave her a deadly look.

"I-I didn't burn it, in fact I didn't even get a chance to read it."

"Then how did it end up in the fireplace!?" Miss. Ashton was raising her voice and every girl was scooting back in their seats even though some of them were across the table. "I want to kn-"

"It was me." Miss. Ashton looked over to the girl that was now standing up in her seat.

"You Jasmine? You've never done a bad thing in your life, well except for being what you are."

"I read the letter and before AnnaBeth would get a chance to read it I burned it."

"Why didn't you return it?" The lady said calmer now.

"I knew that she would try and get it back, it's her family after all that she was reading about."

"If you're telling the truth then why don't I believe you."

"Because she's lying." Miss. Ashton looked back to AnnaBeth who was also standing. "She's trying to protect me and is failing. I stole the letter and I burned it... The truth is I never got to read it but when you said you were going to search every room I knew I had to do something with it, soo."

"Go to my office NOW!" AnnaBeth back out from Miss. Ashton and walked off down the hall that led to her office. It wasn't a quiet walk, she could feel every stare from all the girls in the dinner room, even though they were separated by three walls. She felt sick and all because Megatron had to go a burn the piece of paper before she could even set eyes on a single word.  
When she got to the room she opened the door and walked in, the lights were on this time so she could see what was in there. It was sickening. Awards for the best teacher, awards for the best Boarding school, and even an award for the best mother. Something about those awards just seemed fake, like the people who gave them to her were forced to. AnnaBeth sat down in the metal chair and looked around some more, the bird that she had heard that night was sleeping but it was a beautiful bird, with colorful feathers covering it's body. She then looked behind herself to see Megatron leaning against the wall and starring down at her.

"This is all your fault." She said looking back at the opposite wall and he huffed.

"If you wouldn't of stolen that letter 'you' wouldn't be in this."

"If you would of let me be, we both wouldn't even be here."

"If you wouldn't of been such a bipolar girl I wouldn't even have to be here and you would be back at your house."

"If my parents didn't die we wouldn't even be in this whole fiasco." She said somberly as she drooped her shoulders.

"I told you to sit up our you'll look guilty."

"Just shove it! I'm already guilty and have been found out, so there's no need to hide it anymore."

"Pathetic human."

"Stupid robot." They glared at each other until Miss. Ashton walked through the door angrily. Silence floated around the room like ghost as the woman sat down in her cushioned chair and folded her hands ever so neatly on the desk. "So what I stole the letter, all I wanted to know was why they wanted to send me here."

"Didn't they tell you?... They didn't want you, not like I want you either but, I have no choice."

"You could just throw me out to the wolves."

"Don't tempt me."

"Please, you about as maniacal as a box of kittens." Miss. Ashton stood up and leaned over the desk.

"If you keep this act up you'll be as dead a rodent on the road."

"Are you threatening to kill me."

"Your aunt did tell me to teach you any way possible, maybe shutting you up is the only way."

* * *

Megatron couldn't believe his own audio receptors, a woman who is supposed to be teaching these girls is threatening to kill one. He felt his servos clench and he looked to them. What was wrong with him, every time someone or thing threatened AnnaBeth he became mad like he was being threatened himself. When he looked over he could see the two getting into a heated discussion and seconds later the older woman smacked AnnaBeth across the face, and he felt angered.

"You tell the cops anything I'll make sure that day will be your last day." That was it, that was the breaking point he needed. He felt like how he felt when his carrier was killed, helpless, angered, dread. But he wasn't helpless, he may of been a ghost but that couldn't stop him from interacting with things or people around him.  
Megatron flipped the desk knowing that the lady couldn't see him, but he couldn't care less. He could see the surprised look on the lady's face on how she saw the desk get flipped over by nothing. He then grabbed her by the neck and raised her up against the wall.

"If you ever... ever. threaten her again I will personally see to you demise!" he could feel himself flickering in and out of the real world and thought maybe the lady could see him, maybe even hear him. "I have watched you every night and heard nothing but cruelty come from you. I read the letter, I heard your conversations and know that threat or no threat you and your 'perfect' niece wished to get rid of AnnaBeth, just for her uncle's money, and that her parents death took one thing off your list. But..." He could see the fear on her face as she was struggling to get out of the invisible grip. "If you ever lay one of your filthy fingers on her, I wont hesitate to tighten my grasp." He tightened his grasp just a little bit to emphasize what he meant and she nodded as if she had heard every single word. "We'll be leaving now." He let her go and she dropped to the floor in a heap and gasped for air. Megatron grabbed AnnaBeth's hand and pulled her through the doors and walls until they reached the tunnel that Jasmine was talking about.

* * *

AnnaBeth had watched the whole thing and was struck. She didn't know what to say at all, never once had she seen Megatron so mad, especially for her safety. She pulled he hand out of his grasp and looked at him with wide eyes. When he turned around she could feel tears pricking at her.

"Di-did my aunt really want to kill my parents." He sighed and looked away.

"Yes," He said after a few moments of silence. "Their sudden death just made their plan work faster." AnnaBeth looked away and held one of her arms.

"Is that why you were gone each night, because you were spying on her?"

"Yes." Was all he said.

"You know, you're a brute on the outside, but on the inside you're kind of soft."

"I am not." He snapped, not wanting to be called soft. He was a warrior who killed many harshly not softly.

"Just try and make me think otherwise." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a potato sack making her laugh. "Put me down!" she said hitting his back bit he didn't listen, instead he let a small unnoticeable smile form on his face. He was... glad that she was laughing, even though it was barely noticeable it was something.

After a few minutes AnnaBeth calmed down and decided that she couldn't fight his grip on her.  
They walked through walls not even caring about which way they were going, for Megaton had a sense that if they kept straight they would find their way out of the darkness.

* * *

When they were finally out Megatron found that they were still in the woods but a good few miles from the boarding school. He let out a deep sigh wanting to get AnnaBeth off of his shoulder since it was now thoroughly numb, but before he did anything he heard a quiet, short snore come from her and he growled, she had fallen asleep on him. He carefully removed her from her sleeping spot and laid her on the ground. She shifted a bit trying to get comfortable and then stopped when she decided to use her hand as a pillow.  
Megatron walked over to a nearby tree and sat against it, he wasn't that tired and in fact, wanted to stay up to watch over AnnaBeth. He let his mind think it was to make sure she wouldn't run away on him but, deep down he knew he wanted to keep her safe.

* * *

**DONE! Now I have two more to go, yay! I hope this chapter was good, even though Megatron might be going a bit soft on her.**

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I want to thank everyone who has Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed my story, it really brightens my day and keeps me motivated to write the next chap! **


	9. Chapter 9

Her Guardian

**Kidnapped**

**Another Chapter! sorry in advanced for any Megatron OOCness, but it's getting into my turf now where people start to change, well for the most part.**

**So, I've been looking at past chaps and remembered that DUH, she lives in Hawaii now, and I haven't really brought in any Hawaiians. So simple explanation will come in the story but here's a better one. She lives in a town that is like a California town for people who come from the mainland and want to live on Hawaii but want to also feel like their in there 'home town', so most people who are in her town are from californian and places like that. And also the part of Hawaii they are in gets cold winters. I personally have never been to Hawaii and do not know all of the weather patterns so please forgive me for my mistakes.**

**Yeesh that was long, but anyways I needed to get that out there. Anyways Enjoy!**

**{...} Dreams/Memories**

* * *

Megatron stifled a yawn as he checked the time in his internal system. It was midnight and it was very dark. AnnaBeth was still asleep moving every few moments to get comfortable. He shut his optics for a few moments wanting some recharge.

"No, stop." Megatron groaned and shifted in his spot. "Please, I-I'm not ready to die." He barely online his optics and looked to where the talking was coming from. "I'm too young." He looked over to AnnaBeth and saw her jerking around on the ground. "I didn't mean to steal the letter!" She flipped over and landed harshly onto the damp ground. He growled and shut his optics again thinking that it was just a short episode, something the humans called REM.  
That was until he heard a piercing scream shoot through his audio receptors. He jerked up and looked to see AnnaBeth jerking back and forth while flailing her arms as if she was trying to fight some invisible force off. Out of some kind of foreign instinct he shot up and rushed near her before pulling her into a tight and secure grasp. She fought against him for a second before calming down and letting out a deep breath of relief figuring that she was safe.  
After a few moments all was silent and Megatron could hear the faint sounds of the birds calling out to each other, no doubt getting ready to fly off from the chill that was coming. He himself could feel his armor getting bitten by the cold wind that seemed to come up out of nowhere. AnnaBeth gave out a little shiver and Megatron looked down to her and saw that she was becoming colder by the second. He let out a harsh sigh and closed his optics. He was tired, and wanted to be done with all of this, but he knew that AnnaBeth was his first priority. After a few seconds of thought he picked her up, making sure to not wake her, and carried her from the forest. It was getting colder by the second and the last thing he needed was to wake up from recharge and find her frozen over. Scratch that, he didn't want to wake up and find himself in The Pits. As he neared the road there was a large sign that said:

Laie: 15 mi

He growled and started to walk faster, there was no way he would be able to get to the city before it got to cold for AnnaBeth, even him, to withstand it. Unless... Megatron set AnnaBeth down on the side of the road and walked out to the middle of it when he saw headlights shining through the darkness. He concentrated on himself, now knowing that the humans could see him momentarily if he tried hard enough.

* * *

Kanani, a boy who was born and raised on the Hawaii islands, was driving down a desolate road. He wasn't going anywhere in particular, just felt the want to go out on a drive by himself. As he was driving he saw something flash in his headlights and he jerked on the brake and swerved out of the way. After a few moments of trying to take in what just happened, Kanani got out of his car and looked around. He hadn't hit anything and there was nothing to be found. He scratched his head and sighed.

"I really need to stop watching those horror films." As he went to go back to his car, the door shut on him and locked. "Oh, you are kidding me!" The passenger side door then opened and he went over to get into it. As he did so he heard a small groan and looked over on the side of the road to see a girl, not Hawaiian, but he had seen her before. He walked over to her and picked her up and saw her face more clearly, that's when he recognized her.  
She was on the front of Time Magazine along with her wealthy uncle, her parents had died by some explosion and she was brought here to live, he believed the town was one of those California towns where people from the main state came to live. Not many Hawaiians lived there, just those from California and such. Feeling sad for her and curious as to why she was out, he carried her to his car and gently laid her in the back.

After what felt like hours, he stopped at a small motel and paid for a one person room. He then carried her in and set her onto the not so soft bed and then proceeded to take the couch for himself. It wasn't exactly what Kanani was envisioning for his first lone wolf trip, but it was better than driving painful hours alone with nothing other to do than listen to rock and each junk food 24/7.

* * *

Megatron sat in the most uncomfortable chair he had ever sat in, even his metal throne when he was alive was more comfortable than this. He lightly tossed and turned not wanting to make the young man too curious or even scared about what was happening, he had already made him find AnnaBeth with the doors opening and shutting. When he finally got sick of the stupid chair he made himself fall into one position and forced himself into recharge, but it wasn't that hard since his body was practically screaming at him for rest.

* * *

AnnaBeth snuggled close to the pillow she was laying on, it wasn't the softest pillow, but it was by far, better than the one she was forced to have at the boarding school. As she laid there she remembered the events, waking up, finding out about Jasmine and the secret tunnel, Miss. Ashton finding out about her stealing the letter, the lady slapping her hard, in fact her cheek still hurt, and then, out of sheer surprise, Megatron grabbed Miss. Ashton by the throat and threatened her, he even talked about the letter and she found out why he never told her the information that was written upon it, and then their escape, once, in her time with Megatron, she actually felt safe and comfortable around him, not scared, not hurt, like he was actually being kind to her, sadly though she believed it was all a dream. Reality raced back to her and she jerked up from her position to see that she was no longer in her boarding school room, in fact she was in a hotel room, and on the couch was a Hawiian man about 18, asleep. She anxiously looked around the room and saw that Megatron was gone somewhere else and that made her feel more uncomfortable. Her eyes then went back to the man who was slightly sitting up on the couch looking at her. She pulled the covers up to her eyes and bit her lip.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking at her with a tweaked smile as if he was trying to be comforting, but in all reality it made her even more uncomfortable.

"I'm fine." She said with her mouth covered by the covers. "How did I get here?"

"I found you unconscious on the side of the road, and it was getting cold outside."

"This isn't made up is it?"

"Not a very good liar." He said shrugging as he fully sat up and yawned. "I was going to go to the cafeteria, wanna come?"

"I'm not hungry." She said letting the covers go and looking away. He shrugged again and slipped on his shoes before walking out the door leaving her alone with no one. "Megatron?" She asked, as soon as he went, looking around the small area. She found that there was a small room next to the one she was in, but no Megatron. "Where are you... I want to leave." Nothing, She looked out the window to see two cars, a beat up one that she assumed she was brought in, and another car that was like one of those cleaning van with the only windows being the ones in the front, she always hated those vans. "Th-this isn't funny, I want you to show yourself right now!" She said feeling braver, that was until she heard window glass smashing Distant voices. She looked out the window again and saw that the van was gone, she rushed to the front door and looked out the peephole to see two men dressed in normal clothes outside the door, but she instantly knew that they were with the van. Her heart sank and tears boiled in her eyes when she could hear footsteps getting closer.  
AnnaBeth squished herself under the bed and tried to stifle her breathing, but failed, so she tried to keep it as slow and quiet as she could. Two pairs of feet walked in and she could instantly tale that one was a male and the other was female.

"What are we doing here babes?" The female asked making movements that showed that she was looking up to the man.

"Didn't you hear that kid, AnnaBeth Muroe is here somewhere and she would be a hefty ransom."

"How would a girl be a ransom?" AnnaBeth rolled her eyes, either the lady was acting or was somehow plain stupid, everyone heard of her and her uncle.

"Her uncle owns TruIntelect he's got enough money to sustain us for life and then some."

"Oooh, oh sweetie, could I get a diamond necklace, I've always liked those diamond ones in that shop down on Lie street."

"I just stole you one last week."

"Well honey, I want to see how it feels to pay for one, for once."

"Anything for you my snugglebear."

"Awww, wigglewoo." She heard kissing and tried not to gag, but she must have because the man stepped near the bed and stopped just before her.

"Marko." After a few seconds she felt that she was safe, but was found wrong when he ducked down to meet her face to face, and her eyes grew wide with fear. "You're supposed to say Polo." He smiled a creepy grin and reached for her making her scream bloody murder. "Shove it Princess, you're coming with me." He grabbed her arm harshly and dragged her out from under the bed. AnnaBeth thrashed and hit him, but he was sadly to strong for her and seemed to be able to take punches like a punching bag. The woman jumped up and down while clapping her hands happily, something about being rich to some women just baffled her.

"You're making a mistake! This will not end well with you!" AnnaBeth yelled trying to break his grasp.

"Says the girl who ran away from her uncle."

"I didn't run away!"

"Sure kid, and I'm a good working man, all I want is that ransom." He grabbed both her hands and pulled them tightly against her back. "Now come with us peacefully and no harm will come to you." AnnaBeth shot her head around and spit at him.

"Eat dust you worm." The woman slapped her and gave a sharp glare.

"NO ONE calls my Wigglewoo a worm, except for me when I don't get what I want." She got a good look at the lady and sneered, she was tall, but that was because of the six inch heels she was somehow still walking in, her hair was a bleached blonde with brown highlights, her eyes were a sea blue and her clothes were too tight for her, and she was probably skinnier than a twig.

"Watch it barbie, or I might have to slap all your plastic surgeries off of you!" The woman clasped her hands over her torso and gasped, AnnaBeth smirked knowing that they had been fake. The man shot his knee into her back right knee and pushed her forward towards the small room she had found earlier. She was so tempted to yell out Megatrons name, but two things stopped her. One: She didn't want to seem like a crazed lunatic in front of the two freaks, and Two: Well she still didn't feel like he was her guardian, just a mass of metal that had to watch over her.  
When she looked up from her thoughts she saw that they were at the back of the dingy motel and there was the missing van with it's back doors open and the two guys who were at the front door waiting by it. One was at the least in his 30's and the other was around 18, and by the way he looked, well there was no doubt he was the son of the two that got her.  
The man who had her grasped stopped and she looked back to see dark grey metal moving around in the hotel room and she immediately knew who it was. She shut her eyes took in a deep breath before doing what she really did not want to do. "MEGATRON!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, and she saw the brute turn his head to her and see that she was in trouble. "HELP!" She yelled again trying to force herself out of the mans grasp and run to Megatron. By now her kidnappers were starring at her like she was crazy but she still fought.

"Get her in the car, we don't need the cops comin after us." The man shoved her towards the back of the van and she was then forced into the back.

"HEEEEELLLP!" Before she could scream anything else the double doors shut and she was engulfed into darkness except for the minimal light that was coming from the crack in the window that divided the back from the front. She heard some banging against the door before the man and woman rushed into the drivers seats and took off.

"I don't know what they Heck that was, but we're out of here." The van started to move and fear flowed over her.

"MEGA-" A piece of fabric was thrown around her mouth making her not able to talk. Seconds later something pricked in her back and she tried to get away from it, but soon after she felt to tired to fight and found herself falling into blackness.

* * *

"When are you going to call?"

"Soon."

"Let's do it now."

"No, we have to wait for her to wake up."

"But Wigglewoo, I can't wait that long for my money."

"I know Katrina, but you're going to have to, she'll be the one calling her uncle." AnnaBeth had barely woken up, but she could hear the conversation like they were in the same room. It was disgusting, people kidnapping her for her uncles money, and the sad part was that he would pay anything to get her back. Well it wasn't that sad, but she didn't want her uncle giving away his company for her, she already felt guilty for her parents deaths, she didn't want to add that to it. She shifted in her spot and found that her ankle was clamped to a chain that was attached to the wall. She opened her eyes to see the 18 year old boy leaning against the wall watching her while holding a half empty bottle of something, she couldn't really make it out.

"Took ya long enough." He said as he pushed himself off the wall and towards the door. "Yo, mom, dad, she's up." Two pairs of feet shuffled to the dim lit room and she saw the her two kidnappers walk in. The man who had kidnapped her now was sporting a nasty claw gash across his face and she mentally smirked knowing that Megatron had gotten him.

"You're one heck of a sleeper."

"Well you know, sleeping shots will do that to you." She said sneering and the two older adults glared at her.

"Get up Princess, it's time to make a very important call."

"It's not princess, it's AnnaBeth." She may of hated being called Human by Megatron, but she always hated being called Princess by anyone else but her dad. "And I won't make the call."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya, you can't force me, because you might kill me, and then I would be no use to you."

"I can't kill you, but I can sure hurt you."

"The worse you hurt me the harder the charges will be, and trust me, this will catch up to you." The man huffed and smirked at her.

"You underestimate us."

"And you sir, underestimate me."

"Get her to the other room and tie her up, we don't need any trouble from her."

"It's not me you should be worried about." AnnaBeth said with a smirk as the son unlatched her ankle and pushed her to a more open room that had a chair, table, and phone in it. She looked around searching for just that one thing that would indicate Megatron was around.  
She was pushed down onto the chair and tied to it, she really didn't care at all because she knew that once Megatron got here everything would go downhill for her kidnappers and she would be saved. The man and woman walked in and picked up the phone. "746-4688." They looked at her weirdly and she shrugged the best she could. "Thought I'd save you the trouble of asking."

"You seem to calm to be someone who just got kidnapped."

"And you seem calm for someone who's about to get there butt grounded to the core." The man growled and punched in the numbers before putting the phone and speaker and waiting.

{Anna!?} Was the immediate question when it reached the other line. {Are you alright, when I got the call you ran away from the boarding school I freaked!}

{I'm fine Uncle. Just in a predicament at the moment.} The man harshly nudged her shoulder blade and she glared at him.

{Where are you? I'll come pick you up.}

{Im currently in some type of ware-} The man covered her mouth and spoke up.

{Give us 20,000,000, and we'll give her back to you... Three days, Kukana park.} He hung up and slapped her across the face. "That was a big mistake."

"He asked where I was and I was answering... Unlike you people I know respect."

"I know respect, I respect my parents." The boy said defensively.

"Oh ya... Well your respect is going to land you a good ten or more years in jail. More if my uncle pulls a few strings. He does have a few friends who are high up there."

"Don't threaten us little girl, or it may be the last word you ever say." She spit at the mans heel and glared at him.

"You are disgusting, I hope you rot in jail when you get there." The man punched her across the face and she felt her whole face shoot in pain. "Is that really all you got?" She asked darting her eyes around trying to find anything resembling Megatron, nothing. She looked back to her kidnappers and gulped, maybe she had gotten a little bit too cocky.

* * *

Megatron let out a loud growl and punched the side of the building. Yes he had gotten the man and given him a large wound, but it wasn't enough to deter him long enough to get AnnaBeth back. He looked back at where the van went and angrily sighed, they had gone off to fast for him to actually follow, and he couldn't transform into his alt mode, he had already tried that. He needed to find her, and not just for her safety, but so he wouldn't go down to the Pits.  
The man who had rescued her from the road was now back at the room and calling the police, though it wouldn't do any good. What should of happened, is he should of been there, he should of been watching over her, not out trying to look at other things. He should of been keeping track of her. Megatron shot his helm up, track, track of her, Tracker! He never took off her tracker, he could find her, help her, save her, keep her close. Megatron shook his helm, what was he thinking, he needed to find her so he wouldn't end up where he didn't want to be, but still there was feeling inside of him that he couldn't get rid of, it was subtle but ever so slowly was building up.

Megatron turned on the tracker and looked at it, she was somewhere back in the forest. He let out another growl, that was the exact place he was trying to get her away from. The device started to glitch and fuzz and he hit it several times, but his only answer was the tracker blinking out and refusing to go back on.

"Stupid piece of scrap." He wanted to throw it on the ground and stomp on it until it was broken into a thousand tiny pieces, but of course that would mean he would have to destroy his own arm. He shut his optics and took in a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

{"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" A small dark grey cybertronian threw a toy across his small room and broke it against the wall. "Why does everything hate ME!" There was a knocking at his door and he folded his arms before speaking. "GO AWAY!"

"SweetSpark, what's going on in there?"

"That's none of your business." He answered rudely as he kicked another toy away from himself. The door creaked open and a violet colored femme walked in with a comforting look implanted on her face. "I said Go Away!" He didn't turn to her instead walked over to his berth and sat down on it, as did she.

"Care to tell me why your mad?" She asked smoothly as he stroked his helm.

"The Bullies took my favorite toy from me today, you know the one sire made for me."

"Ah yes, the first prime."

"I loved that toy, and then they stomped on it making it break into tiny pieces." He looked up to her with sad eyes. "It was the only thing I had left of Sire, you know, before he died in the pits." She frowned remembering the day she was told that her husband, a reoccurring champion, was killed by his enemy.

"I'm sorry Megatron, maybe we can get you a knew one." She said looking him in the optics.

"It won't be the same, nothing can replace that toy." He leaned in towards the femme and rested his helm against her. "Carrier?"

"Yes son?"

"Can you make me another toy?"

"Oh honey, I wish I could, but I am so bad at creating things, especially things like your sire could."

"But carrier." He looked up to her. "You created me?" She let out a weak laugh and smiled at him.

"That I did... Megatron...That I did." Silence passed over them before she spoke agian. "You need to go back and get your toy, it may be broken and." She paused to think. "Hurt, but with some care and time you can rebuild it, make it like it once was." The small sparkling pushed his sharp digits onto his berth and pushed himself off of it.

"I'm going to avenge my toy carrier... wish me luck." He ran out of his room and disapeared into the darkened streets of the lower cast of cybertron.}

Megatron opened his optics back up and slightly smiled, he could remember that memory like it was yesterday. His carrier had always loved him and protected him, no matter what the cost, even if it was death as the price. But her words were true, he needed to get AnnaBeth back, he needed to fix her and make her whole. Granted she wasn't as bad as he was, but he could see through her, he knew that if the right button was pushed she would snap and nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

Three hours, three long hours, by now AnnaBeth was scratched, scraped, cut, torn, burned, anything that pertained to the pain genre. After 'mouthing off' to her kidnappers they had decided to teach her a lesson, except she didn't have a desk and a classroom. Instead she had been thrown onto a cold hard floor and beat at. Talk about nice hosts. Her speech was slurred at the moment, her vision was well past blurry, and she wasn't able to move at all, she was just a heap of person sitting on cement.  
She had seen nothing of Megatron, and she was beginning to think that he had just left her in the hands of these brutes. She spit out some blood and shut her eyes trying to forget the pain. But she really didn't care, because now she knew how her parents killer was going to feel when she got her hands on them, she was ready to fight, to get her revenge, in fact after her parents killer was taken care of she had a whole nother list of people she wanted to get back, or even rid of. Her aunt being first on the list, but since she was pregnant she didn't want to do anything worse than a few punches and slaps, Miss. Ashton was second, now there was a lady who she wouldn't mind seeing gone, then her kidnappers were next, she really didn't know what to do with them, but it would be good, and then last was Megatron... Her mind stopped on him, she hated him and well at times wouldn't mind if he just disappeared, but there was something about him that caught her, like an ocean, she wanted to get away, and at times she would try, but something, some invisible force would always pull her back towards him, and he would always be there to save her. The lights shot on and she cringed at the brightness.

"Hey Princess, thought you'd might want dinner." Something metal scraped against he floor until it hit her knees.

"It's AnnaBeth you douchbag." She said without looking up and she could swear she heard the man sneering at her. The light went out a second later and she looked down to see some bread and water. "Great, now I get to eat like a prisoner." She pushed the plate away with what strength she had left and looked away, sadness etching into her eyes. "Please find me Megatron, I don't know how much longer I can take this." After minutes of nothing, sleep swept over her and she slumped against the floor wanting to just go back to her real home, and wake up to find that this had been all a horrid nightmare.

* * *

**CLIFFIE! I know, I was kinda mean to Ann in this chapter, but I'm not done with her yet. Oh and to clear up any misunderstandings from last week, when I said I had two more to write, I meant my other stories on my profile, I am so not done with this one yet, and I really don't want to end it soon!**

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I want to give a BIG THANK YOU, to all who had Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed my story so far, I love it all and it helps keep me motivated for the next chap!**


	10. Chapter 10

Her Guardain

**You're Safe Now**

**Ok I had to get this out here! I couldn't wait myself to get it written, so here is Chapter 10! **

**Oh and I want to thank PrimeEmily135 for pointing out a mistake that I made, in chapter 2 I said Megatrons father died of Cosmic rust and Chapter 9 I said he died in the Pits, so excuse my flakey brain, it does this to me a lot, heck knows all my stories have it! So Thank You for telling me and I have fixed it all for you in this chap!**

**Warning: This chapter does contain blood and gore, not much but just sayin.**

* * *

Cold, Freezing, Freezing cold. AnnaBeth shivered in her spot on the frozen cement floor. Her feet felt as if they were about to fall off and she couldn't stop shaking like a scared cat. Her stomach let out an unearthly growl and she curled up trying to mute the sound feeling that she would get tin trouble for it, she had already been through enough torture from yesterdays mouthing off. Blinds were peeled back and she shielded her eyes at the sudden light.

"Time to get up Princess." It was the man, she squinted her eyes open and groaned, she didn't like the light but it was warmer than what she had felt previously.

"Is my uncle paying you today?" She asked trying to sit up, but the pain in her body was screaming at her to lie back down.

"Nope, but I'm not treating you like royalty and allowing you to sleep in."

"Royalty? The only thing royal about how you treat me is what you call me." He glared at her and shoved her to her feet with his hand. "Please, not so hard." She said feeling the surge of pain.

"Whatever, I don't abide by you and your 'Respectfulness'." she tried to roll her eyes, she says one thing once and they never let it down.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked as he rudely dragged her out the room and through a hallway.

"Your new accommodations." She was brought into a room that contained only one piece of furniture, a chair, and not just a chair, an electric chair.

"What the heck is this for?" She screeched surprised when she was forced to sit down on it and her hands and feet were clasped to it.

"Failsafe... Anyone walks past that line when we don't permit it and ZZTT." She gulped and nodded getting the picture when he drew his finger across his neck. After a few seconds of making sure the metal around her wrists was tight enough he walked out leaving her alone again. It was silent, except for the small buzzing that came from the electricity box that connected to the chair she was in.

Her heart was heavy, knowing that Megatron wasn't coming, or else he would of been there for her already. In fact for her, there was no use in trying to get free, she was bound by metal and if she even tried one thing out of line they would zap fry her like a bug. AnnaBeth felt her eyes getting heavy and knew that she couldn't fight it, she closed her eyes seeping back into darkness.

* * *

Megatron growled and hit yet another tree leaving his fist printed into it. He had been searching all day, all night, and all morning for the building and had found not even a sign of human life, just some wild animals that would scurry right through him. He looked up from his leaning position and saw it, saw his chance. A glint of metal in the sun moving pretty fast, and that could only mean one thing. It was a car. He trekked through the dense forest and saw that it was an old car, not taken care of, but it was being driven by a boy in his young adult years. He sighed and shut his optics, too young. But? What would a person who seemed like a nobody be driving out here in the woods, there was no party, he would of hear it, he wasn't going with a girl, since he was the only one in the car, so that could mean. Megatron watched the car make a sharp turn and drive through a thick of trees and bushes without crashing. He walked over, curious as to how the human did that. He swiped his hand across the same area and found that it was only strings of camouflage.

"Clever Humans." He walked through the cut up tarp and found himself inside a building. Small, secluded but enough to hold a small family. He looked around and saw the same boy in a kitchen like area talking to a person who seemed to be his mother.

"Got the stuff... Now can we have dinner." The boy said licking his lips.

"I haven't made it yet, keep your britches on." The woman replied turning away from him and he stuck his tongue out at her. A man walked in seconds later slapping his hands together. "Well, she wasn't dead was she?" Megatron froze for a second at the question.

"No." The man replied and Megatron shut his optics letting out a relieved sigh. "But she looks pretty bad from yesterday... You really did a number on her Liam."

"She said I was disrespectful... I wanted to teach her a lesson."

"Well you did, she's got a nasty gash near her eye." The boy names Liam folded his arms and smirked. "I taught you well." Megatron hadn't noticed but he was clenching his fists so tight that his metal was getting tighter around them.

"Where'd you put her?" The woman asked cutting up a couple carrots.

"In the electric room, motioned censored, no one can get in our out without my permission code.

"So if I walk through it now I could kill her right now?" The boy asked smiling devilishly. Megatron had heard enough to sustain him for a lifetime, he marched into the room and past the man making sure he could feel him a bit. He was going to make them pay, but not without AnnaBeth watching it, she needed to see that no one gets away with what they want. He stopped in mid track and blinked. He just explained himself, he died and never finished his mission of becoming ruler of both Earth and Cybertron, he shook the thought from his mind and walked down to a room that contained a heavy door and a sign that read.

ELECTRIC ROOM

A small unnoticeable smile formed on his face and he walked through the wall next to it not wanting to take the chance of the censors detecting him.  
He blinked a few times to get used to the pitch blackness, after a few moments he looked to the center of the room and found a body leaning forwards against the chair and he immediately knew who it was. He ripped the metal cuffs off with one pull and cut through the wires like his hands were scissors. Her body fully fell forward and he caught her before she landed onto the hard floor. Her body was frozen but she was shallowing breathing, telling him that she was still alive. Her head fell back in his arms and he noticed the gash the man was talking about, it wasn't to big or deep, but showed immense anger was the cause of it. Megatron situated his arms so that her head was resting against his spark, she needed warmth and that was the best he could give her at the moment.

"You're safe now." He said to her trying to force back all the emotions that came running towards him, sorrow, sympathy, sadness... Love? He shook away the thoughts and walked out of the horrid room. He contemplated on just walking out and forgetting about her captors, but when he finally got a good look at her in the light he could see all the damage that was done to her. Scrapes, Bruises, gashes, punctures, wounds of all sorts. He clenched his fists and let his anger override him. The angered mech stomped into the main room where her three kidnappers were and glared at them and their shocked expression of their cash bringer just floating in mid air. He carefully set her down on the cushioned couch and threw the down comforter around her not caring how it looked. He then gave a death glare to the three and charged over to them so fast he didn't even notice he had thrown a punch to the man until he flew across the room and hit the cement wall.

"DAD!" Liam yelled running over to him, but Megatron grabbed his arm and flipped him around.

"I don't think so!" He threw a hard punch to the boy and he landed on the ground sporting a new broken and bloody nose.

"How dare you touch my son You, you... Whatever you are." He paused for a moment. "Wherever to are." Megatron smirked and jabbed the man in the gut and then threw an upward punch to his face. When the man was down he charged up his cannon and got ready to fire, but halfway through his fusion cannon charged down, he tried again but got the same result.

"My cannons... THEY DON'T WORK!" He yelled in a question like tone. "You give me ghostly abilities but the one thing you take away is my cannon?" He thought back to the time he turned his cannon on AnnaBeth, he wouldn't of been able to kill her then, just like he wasn't able to with the man. "Who cares, I can just crush your throat." He grabbed the mans throat and dragged him over to the woman and proceeded to grab hers as well. He heard light footsteps coming towards him and caught Liam out of his perephrial running with a knife towards him. He kicked the boy in the stomach and pushed his pede on top of him and then dragged him over so that he could see the boys scared face. "You want to mess with an Evil and Angered WarLord?" He asked knowing that again he was flickering in and out of reality. "Well, do you?" He asked and the three shook their head letting him know that they could see him. "I guess today isn't exactly your lucky day then, because you've managed to make me furious!"

"Please don't kill us."

"You tell me how dare I touch your son. Well now I'm telling you, how dare you touch my AnnaBeth... You will all pay dearly for messing with her." He tightened his grasp with his fists and pushed his pede down harder. He could kill them, make it like they never were, granted there would be a mess, but he wouldn't have to be the one cleaning it up.

"Megatron." All four turned their heads to see AnnaBeth sitting up the best she could on the couch.

"I'm almost finished." He replied looking back to the three.

"I-I want to leave." He looked at her again and all his anger melted away, and it was replaced with sorrow. He looked to the man and glared, he could snap his neck in a matter of seconds, why would he stop now? He squeezed tighter and could feel the mans airways getting stricter.

"Please." He could tell just talking was painful for her, so he pushed himself to do the second best. In a fast uproar he slashed the mans throat just enough to where he could never speak again, he then proceeded to detach one of the woman's feet and one of the boys hands.

"Never shall you speak, never shall you walk upon those who have never done a thing to you, and never shall you use your hand for evil." He walked back to AnnaBeth and picked her up with the down comforter. "Ever mess with her or me again and I will NOT hesitate to end all your puny lives." He then walked through the wall and left the three kidnappers to wallow in their pain.

When they were a considerable amount away from the building that Megatron had managed to uncover, he set AnnaBeth down with the Blanket wrapped around her.

"Are you alright?" He asked knowing that it was a dumb question.

"I..hurt." was her only reply.

"I know, I'll get you to the nearest hospital."

"No!" He looked at her when she said that. "My uncle will come and I'll have to explain to him why I ran away and... How... I can't exactly tell him you helped me."

"Does it look like I care what your uncle will ask... You're in pain and I intend to make sure your not severely hurt." He turned around and shut his optics trying to push away his anger.

"Why?" She asked and he looked back at her with question. "Why have you been saving me all this time, protecting me, even thought you hate me?"

"It's my job."

"Your, job?"

"All you need to know is that I was sent her to watch over you, alright. Now, no more questions."

"But I just asked one." He didn't answer and silence swept over them. "I can't take the silence."

"What?"

"Last night and in that room there was nothing but silence, I can't take it." She looked away and sighed. "Please tell me a story, tell me about your parents." He squeezed his optics shut feeling like she had stuck a nerve. His parents were a touchy subject and he avoided the conversation when he could. "Please, I told you about mine." Megatron turned around so that he was fully facing her and she tried to sit up.

"If I'm going to tell you a story, you're going to lie down." She did so and he took in a deep breath. "It's a sad one, but... My Carrier and Sire were very much in love, but our family was poor, small, consisting of only them and me as their only Sparkling. My father fought in the Pits of Kaon, a hard place but it was enough to sustain us for what little we had. One day my mother had been baking with our energon, trying to create a cake that would celebrate my Sire's 10th win in a row. But it was never to be." He looked down to her hoping she was asleep but she was wide awake and listening intently. "There was a short but heavy knock on the door, being the defiant sparkling that I was not ever listening to my carrier about opening doors, I opened it to reveal a messenger from the pits. He had sorrow etched onto his face and when my carrier walked in she immediately knew what he did not want to say. He left after giving up a piece of his armor and she stayed up the whole night trying to explain what had happened." He took in a deep breath believing that he could get around the part he hated most.

"What happened?" AnnaBeth asked looking at him with curiosity.

"He died."

"I kinda guessed that, but how." He let out a sigh and looked to her.

"Of a cosmic rust gun, very rare and very hard to get ahold of, since only one scientist had found a way to store cosmic rust into a gun and keep it there until ready to be used."

"Is cosmic rust some kind of illness, like malaria."

"Worse, there was and is not cure... The mech had gotten ahold of the gun and used it on my sire, making him die of both getting shot and cosmic rust."

"I'm so sorry."

"You asked, I answered."

"Hey that's my line." She said smiling at him.

"You never claimed it." He slightly joked back.

"You say it, you claim it."

"I have never heard that."

"Well, neither have all the other people I talked to, but it's what I say."

"You humans."

"You cybertronians."

"Get to sleep AnnaBeth." She looked at him shocked and he raised a brow at her. "What?"

"Yo-you called me AnnaBeth, you only ever call me human."

"Well" He cleared his throat. "It must've slipped, now get to bed human before I knock you out myself." AnnaBeth laid down on the grass and let a smile pass her lips, she knew something was changing in him and she was going to find out.

Megatron stood at the edge of the dark forest, to where he could see AnnaBeth but also look out for anyone who wished to take her again. Had he really told her his back story of his sire, he never told anyone that, the least he would do is say his father died fighting and the fight was intense, when in reality he had died by being cheated. He looked into the darkness that seemed eternal and shut his optics.

"Why? Why are you allowing me to do this. Why are you allowing me to fall in love with her. Why, when I was the one who killed her parent's, I don't deserve her, she deserves someone better, not. me." He whispered letting his words be carried off into the wind, when he opened his optics AnnaBeth was still there and sound asleep, or so he thought.

* * *

AnnaBeth had heard every single word, from him loving her to him confessing that he had killed her family, she now knew why he was protecting her, it was because he didn't want to be found out, he was just keeping her safe to save himself. She let tears slip past her eyes as darkness once again encased her.

* * *

**What shall happen next? Seriously I'm still trying to figure that out myself! Haha.**

**I really hope you liked this chap, I put some intense scenes in there, with the Kidnappers, for anyone who wanted to see their butts kicked and handed to them. **

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I want to Thank all who have Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed my story, You All Are So Awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11

Her Guardian

**I Need You **

**Here is my new chapter for you Awsome Readers! I tried to incorporate what everyone wanted, I hope you all love it! There is a twist in here, and the first one is O_o, and the second one is O_O. So anywho, I hope you like this chap! ENJOY!**

**... TV.**

* * *

She ran. Ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The sun was just peaking over the hills and she shielded her eyes from the light. But she still ran, not wanting to stop in case that brute decided to come after her. She was sad, lonely, scared, cold, heartbroken, a deadly weapon to whoever got in her way. AnnaBeth could feel her breath trying to keep her body cool and her system alive, she did't know how long she had been running for, but she could see the edge of the forest and it was coming up fast. She pushed herself harder, faster, wanting nothing more but to find civilization again and be hugged by her uncle. But it was not to be, when she reached the edge of the forest she had to grab onto a tree to make herself not run off the edge of the cliff. When she looked down below her, there sat rocks and the ocean, the sound alone would make a person cringe.

"AnnaBeth!" She snapped her head towards the dark forest at the sound of Megatrons voice. Her heart pounded and tears were trying to fall down her face. She didn't want to see him again ever. "Where are you?" Was that concern in his voice? No, she shook her head and growled at him, he wasn't concerned for her, he never was. He just felt sympathetic towards her, while trying to save himself. AnnaBeth grasped the tree tighter and looked down to the crashing waves, she could run away from the cliff and ram into the brute, or, she could jump and swim away, assuming she wouldn't hit the knife like rocks below. "AnnaBeth!" Her head shot up and she could see the tall form of Megatron walking towards her.

"So you found me." She said venom lacing her voice.

"What are you doing here!?" He asked seeming relieved that he found her but angered that she had run away.

"Oh, you don't know, let me fill you in! It has to do something with YOU KILLING MY PARENTS!" She saw his silhouette step back surprised, but she could care less. "Ya, I heard you last night, talking to yourself like no one else was there, but guess what, I was, and I heard Every. Single. Word!"

"I-I'm sorry that you had to hear that, I never meant for you-"

"Cut the lying Megatron! I know you only were 'protecting' me to save yourself!"

"That is not true."

"Oh yay, Another Lie!" A large wave crashed up against the rocks and it sounded like an explosion. She shut her eyes and grasped the tree tighter as the sea spray wrapped around her body.

"Move away from the cliff AnnaBeth, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Oh sure, so what? You can use me for some other plan you've made for me!?"

"You've got it all wrong, come back and I can explain everything!" He stepped forward and she placed a foot back.

"You had your chance at explaining everything, and guess what, it's expired."

"Please AnnaBeth, let me explain." He took another step and then another, soon enough he was standing right before her. She looked up to him and frowned.

"I trusted you once, I won't make that mistake again." He saw that she wasn't just grasping the tree she was holding onto a rope like thing. She let it go and no sooner than she did that something came flying towards them and smacked him in the back of the helm. He stumbled forward and she moved out of the way making him loose his footing and fall off the edge of the cliff. After a few seconds AnnaBeth looked down and saw a glint of glowing red in-between the rocks before it faded away telling her that he had left her, for good. Tears fell down her face and she stepped back from her spot. "Wha-what have I done!?" She raced away from the cliff not wanting to see him dead and ran as fast as she could again until she reached another ending of the forest that actually led to a small town.

It was raining heavily as she took in sharp breaths to keep herself from fainting of over-exhaustion. She leaned against a tree and slid down it so that she was siting against the wet ground and brought her knees up to herself and cried. "What have I done Megatron, what have I done... You saved me so many times, but I killed you and.. and." She took in a scraggily breath and cried it out. "To tell the truth, I-I Loved you too."

* * *

Megatron had felt the rocks pierce his spark, just as the sword had done the same. After off-lining he found the bright light engulfing him again and he did't know if he should let out a sigh of relief or of fear. When it dissipated he found that he was back where he had started, standing before Primus, but it wasn't just him this time around, next to him was none other than Optimus, his old rival.

"The leader of the Autobots and the Leader of the Decepticons, both standing before me waiting to see where they may end up. But of course both of you know where you shall be accepted, including you, Megatron." The dark grey mech looked away and clenched his fists. "I understand that you tried, but you failed, and might I add, at the least, miserably."

"Send me back."

"What?"

"I said send me back, I am not finished with her."

"But I believe she is finished with you."

"I will not go to the Pits without a fight!"

"And a fight it shall be."

"You cannot do this to me! Optimus." He turned to see the mech was gone.

"He has already entered here, but for you, you will be elsewhere, a place that you have belonged to for a very long time." Light again surrounded him and he tried to fight it off, but found that it was too hard, he growled and cursed, wishing, out of anything, that he would of tried harder.

* * *

When AnnaBeth got to the towns entrance she saw that it only contained 50 people. She let out a sigh of relief and walked in, she knew that her picture was probably all over the news and the last thing she needed was a lot of people gathering around her. She looked back to the forest and shut her eyes, she didn't know how long she had been there, but she had fallen asleep because when she awoke it was getting dark.

No one was out, but the lights lit up the small town to reveal a restaurant, hardware store and and electronics store which had TV's stationed outside. She walked over to it and watched the news channel that was on.

Breaking news. Is what the scene flashed before it switched to a man and a woman sitting at a desk with a small picture of her in the upper right hand corner.

Good Evening Derek.

Good Evening to you too Margaret.

Today we are discussing more about AnnaBeth Muroe. We have actually gotten the statements back from her kidnappers, who were found on sight with limbs severed, what was it they said Derek. The man looked at a piece of paper and then back up at the camera.

The man had his vocal cords ripped out, doctors say it's past repair. A smile tweaked at AnnaBeths mouth but she soon frowned again as her body began to shiver. The woman had her right foot clean severed off, again not repairable. And the young boy, had his right hand severed off, just like his parents, non repairable. All three will be tried soon and are sentenced to 20+ years in jail.

Yes and get this. The kidnappers said that AnnaBeth had been carried out by some invisible mysterious force, that when they had seen it, looked like a robotic alien. The two snickered before becoming serious again. The search for AnnaBeth has been a perilous one and her Uncle Scott Muroe has said that he would give anyone 1,000,000 for finding her and bringing her back home.

And now, for how gruffy the greyhound saved a tabby from being stuck in a burning tree.

The TV clicked off on it's own and AnnaBeth walked away rubbing her arms for warmth. She could feel that it was getting colder by the second and if she didn't find any warmth, well she really didn't know what would happen, health class wasn't her strong point. The rain was still pouring down like there was no tomorrow and the dirt was turing to mud making her slightly slip ever so often.

AnnaBeth found a large tree and sat under thankful that it shielded her from the rain, but her hopes were diminished when a leaf full of water fell and let a bucket of rain water fall onto her head. She growled and moved spots but got the same result.

"WHY ME! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS!"

"Are you alright miss." She looked up to see a woman in a drench coat.

"I'm fine." AnnaBeth slumped in her spot and folded her arms.

"You look hungry."

"I'm fine." But her stomach protested with a large growl and she looked up to the woman.

"I own the food place just down the street, how about I get you something, on the house."

"Uh." The lady lent out her hand and AnnaBeth took it. "I guess." The woman smiled and pulled her to the front door that was surprisingly unlocked.

"My names Tammy, and your's would be." She looked away thinking if she should give the woman her real name.

"Mines Sara."

"You look a lot like that girl on TV, why were you out there." She was drilling her, great, just what she needed. AnnaBeth, racked up whatever she could and told the lady.

"My car broke down 10 miles from here, and on my way I was robbed of my wallet, leaving me with no money for food or gas."

"Wow, I am so sorry for that." Tammy handed her a menu and smiled. "Pick from anything on there."

"Really."

"No problem." AnnBeth took a counter seat and flipped through the menu, and decided on some chicken soup with a glass of water. "I don't want to pry or anything, but how did you get all those bruises and cuts?" AnnaBeth hadn't even looked in a mirror ever since she had been kidnapped, technically ever since she ran away but still. She stood up from her spot and looked to the lady.

"Do you have a bathroom?"

"Down the hall and to the right." she walked to it and looked at herself through the mirror. Her face was cut up one way and down the other with bruised scars and marks. One was curved around her eye and she remembered when the son had taken his knife and made that, a few others laced and went through her lips but they were small and unnoticeable, her left eye was bruised but not fully looking like she had been socked, at least not yet, she had multiple small, round marks and bruises that were from the lady literally digging her high heel into her face. Her arms were the same with cuts, marks, and bruises everywhere, although her legs seemed better than the rest of her body, they were a bit bruised up. AnnaBeth sighed and walked back out to her seat.

"The man tore me up pretty good when he hijacked me." Was her answer to the woman's previous question.

"Oh, well what did he look like."

"I don't really know, he was wearing all black and jumped at me from the forest." Tammy turned to face Annabet A.K.A Sara and handed her a bowl of soup along with a tall glass of water and some money underneath the bowl. "Thank you for your kindness, but I really don't want to take your money."

"Don't think about it, if I were in your shoes, I'd want someone to do the same." AnnaBeth smiled and started to eat not realizing how starved she was. That's when it hit her, she hadn't eaten ever since Megatron took her from the boarding school, which was at the least 4 days ago. Her mind instantly went to Megatron when she thought of that, he had saved her when he didn't have to, she shook her head and took another spoonful of her soup.

Her mind came back to reality and she heard slight whispering, it was the lady and she was talking to the police about. Her. AnnaBeht took the last bite of her foot and finished off her water before writing down a small note.

Dear Tammy,  
Thank You for the wonderful food, but I am afraid I can't go home yet. Please keep up with you kindness.  
Truly Sorry  
AnnaBeth Muroe

She walked out of the small restaurant listening to the small bell ring when the door shut.  
When she had looked into the mirror she had seen that her clothes were torn and beyond dirty. She had seen that a clothing shop was open when she had entered the town and saw that it was still. She walked over to it and opened the glass door. She counted the money Tammy had given her and noted that there was enough for a shirt, pair of pants, and shoes, that is if there were cheap. Her eyes caught a violet tank over a dark grey long sleeve and she smiled, she didn't know why but she was attracted to the combination. Next she saw a pair of black pants and saw that they were her size, after that a she picked out a pair of purple converses and tried them on thankful that they fit and were comfortable.

"Finding what you want?" She jumped a bit and looked behind herself to see a middle aged man smiling.

"Yes, this store is great." She replied standing up with her original shoes back on and he got a better look at her and her torn clothes. "I'm ready to check out."

"Grand, follow me." He went behind the counter and she stood before him setting her new finds onto the marble surface. "This comes out to 50$ exactly." She checked her money and saw that she had been given 45$.

"I only have 45$, can you take that?" He raised a brow and she gave him the pleading face. After a few seconds she slightly smiled and took the money.

"Well I don't like to be known as a cold person... The changing rooms are in there, if you want you can put those on and throw yours in the trash."

"Thank you." She hurried and got herself dressed in her new outfit and then threw hers away before thanking the man again and heading back out into the rain. But before she could open the door though he tapped her on the shoulder and handed her a rain coat.

"I found extra's in storage and thought you might need one."

"Thank you sir."

"I only had purple though."

"It's great." She slipped the cover on and walked out with allowing the rain to fall over her instead of on her.

* * *

Megatron groaned and rubbed his head that was now pounding, probably from the nightmare memory he was having, except he wasn't having it and his hands felt hair instead of metal. He clasped his hand and jerked it back only to be met with screaming pain. He looked at his closed hand and saw that it was covered in skin, actual human skin and it held a handful of dark grey hair. He dropped the hair and pushed himself back, but stopped when he rammed into a tree.

"What's happened to me! I'm- I'm HUMAN!" The light surrounded him again and he found himself back in the white space. "What have you done to me!?" He yelled frantically trying to figure everything out at once.

"I told you, you were going to a place that has been waiting for you for a long time."

"I thought you were talking about the pits."

"If I was then you would be here." There was a pause before the voice spoke up again. "I was talking about AnnaBeth's heart, she needs you."

"Again, you said she was done with me."

"And again, I meant she was done with your cybertronian form, I believe something closer to her species would be more helpful."

"And... the fight?"

"You shall see soon enough." He sighed and bowed his head.

"So, I'm not being sent to the Pits."

"Megatron, you may of failed, and your mistakes were because of that, but I saw that you tried, and I know that you love this girl. I would not take that away from you." A smile poked at the side of his mouth and he looked up to the white abyss.

"Thank You." The light disappeared and he found himself against the tree again. It was heavily raining and he was soaked from head to toe, making his hair fall down and plaster itself against his face.

He felt something in the pocket of the, he believed they were called pants, and he pulled it out. It was a hand held form of the tracker, the stinger was disabled so it couldn't harm her anymore, but he could care less, all he cared about was that AnnaBeth looked to be three towns over from him. If he started now they could meet somewhere in the middle. As he got up he started to walk but wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

"Oomph." He stumbled back and saw that he had bumped into another man. "Watch it man."

"You can see me?"

"Sure, whatever dude." The man walked walked away and Megatron looked around. No one else was to be seen, due to it being past midnight. But he now knew he had to watch where he was going, at least he guessed. Megatron walked over to the tree and making sure no one else was watching, and he concentrated. After a few seconds he walked straight forward and when he opened his eyes he found that he was on the other side of the tree. He smirked now knowing that he could switch from being a ghost like figure to a solid figure.

"So I'm my original self with a human body and a few extra surprises. I guess humans aren't all that bad." He clenched his hand and smiled, this was going to be fun.

* * *

AnnaBeth felt tired and could feel her legs already losing their strength. She swayed back and forth but caught herself before she fully fell down. After a few more minutes she leaned up against a tree and took in deep breaths trying to wake herself up.

"Come on Anna, you can do it, just walk a little bit more and you can rest." Her mind fought back at her wanting to rest and forget the worries of the day. "Come on." She grunted when she pushed herself back up, after a few seconds she started to walk again. "I can do this, come on Anna, you're not weak, you're strong."

"You're overexerting yourself." She stopped in mid step at the familiar voice of a man. Thinking it was in her head she started to walk again. "You can't go on forever you know."

"Who died and made you boss." She snapped at the voice not even caring who it was.

"I did." She stopped again and turned around expecting to see Megatron, but instead she saw a man, about his size, with dark grey hair and sideburns, his eyes were a violet purple but had hints of red, he was bulky, not someone you'd expect to win a fight in, and he had sorrow written all over his face.

"M-Megatorn?" She asked stumbling back.

"I would think so."

"B-but you died."

"No thanks to you." She walked backwards keeping a keen eye on him to make sure he wouldn't do anything. "I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help."

"I killed you though, wouldn't you want revenge?"

"The old me would." he walked towards her and she backed up more.

"Don't touch me, I'm still angry at you."

"And I don't blame you, I hurt and lied to you and I deserve worse than death, but.. I want to help you." She looked to the ground and then back up to him, he really did seem to want to help her, plus why would he save her all those past times when he could of let her die and been done with the price over his head. She bit her lip and walked over to him, laying her head onto his chest she started to cry. Megatron was baffled at her sudden actions, but none the less was content that she was being welcoming to him, he wrapped his large arms around her and pulled her tightly close to him. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." She was sobbing by now and and trying to make out words. "Shhh, just stay quiet." He picked her up bridal style and started to walk.

"W-where are y-you taking m-me." She asked wiping the tears from her face.

"Anywhere but here... You need rest."

"Now that your human, won't you do to."

"I haven't fully figured this body out yet, but if I have to I will." She snuggled close to his chest and listened to his heart beat. As she did, sleep encased her into its grasp once again.

* * *

**DONE! well not with the story, but Done, with 2% battery to go! YA!**

**Alright, well like I said O_o. Quick Q for you all, should he be able to switch from his human form to his cybertronian form? Just a thought.**

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I want to thank all who had Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed my story so far, THANK YOU! And now to charge my poor computer.**


End file.
